Waiting
by amazinganj
Summary: Thalia and Nico will develop their feelings for each other after a long time without knowing it. This is done after The Last Olympian.
1. Laughing Out Loud

**Chapter 1: Laughing out loud**

**Please enjoy reading!!**

**This is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. Sorry if it's short.  
**

**Don't forget to review!! ;)  
**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

As I was scanning through the crowd, I can see demigods and satyrs congratulating each other for a job well done. Dryads, nymphs, and Cyclops are all cheering. My cousin, Percy Jackson was hugging his girlfriend Annabeth. The Gods congratulated their children individually. Others were mending the injured ones.

As I continue to look at them, I suddenly saw Thalia, my cousin, standing right next to me. I stared at her for a while and thought that she looked cute at her clothes she was wearing. She wore completely black which is our favorite color. She is wearing a black shirt and black skinny jeans that matched her black converse shoes. Her hair was blue-black and sleek. Her electric-blue eyes sparkle when the sun ray's meet her eyes. I can feel my heart melt whenever she smiles.

Then, I realized that she caught me staring at her. Our eyes met each other. She smiled and I instantly blushed. Whoa, why am I blushing? I usually don't blush when Thalia is around. But this moment felt different. I feel all tingly inside. Wait. She's just my cousin. I can't possibly fall in love with her. Hey! Did I just mention LOVE?! This can't be happening. I would never fall for a daughter of Zeus because I'm Hades's son.

* * *

Nico lost his thoughts when he realized Thalia walking towards him.

"Hey, Dead Boy" Thalia said.

"Hey, Pinecone Face" I replied.

"You've done a nice job, Nico di Angelo. Nico flinched when Thalia mentioned his full name.

"What's with the full name, Thalia Grace?" I asked.

We both laughed so hard that Thalia almost shed a tear. They haven't realized that Percy and Annabeth were staring at us with their mouths hanging wide open.

"What is the laughing all about?" Percy asked sternly.

"Nothing. " We both said at the same time which made us look at one another that caused us to blush and laugh so hard.

"I think its fun so let's join them." Annabeth offered. We laughed so hard and we all end up crying.

As they stopped laughing so hard, they noticed that they were the only ones left except the Gods and Goddesses. They were all gazing at them.

"Why are you all laughing?" Lord Zeus asked. All the Gods and Goddesses raised their eyebrows.

"Nothing." We said in unison and again they all laughed.

The Gods and Goddesses looked at each other seriously and tried to blend in with us.

We are the ones who finished laughing first because we've been laughing for ages. Then deafening silence filled the whole vicinity. Lord Zeus broke the silence by saying "You _young heroes _should be on your way home now.

"Percy, can I talk to you for a while?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah! Sure, Dad. " Percy answered and they walked away to talk privately.

The other Gods and Goddesses left except for Lady Athena, Lord Zeus and my dad, Lord Hades. They all talked privately and so do we.

"Dad, can I stay with you in the Underworld after every summer?" I asked.

"Of course you can. If that is what you want, son, you can stay there." Dad said.

"Thanks Dad!" I said and I managed a smile.

"I'm so proud of you son," my dad said. "You've handle the skeletons well! A job well done!"

"Thanks Dad!" I replied.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

My dad led me to his throne for us to talk.

"I am so proud of you Thalia!" My dad said with a smile.

"Thanks Dad." I replied, smiling. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course you can!" My dad replied.

"Can I hang out with Percy, Nico, and Annabeth?" I pleaded.

"Of course you can! They are your cousins and a friend? I approve with you friendship with them. Don't worry." My father said reassuringly.

"You're not mad then that I am hanging out with boys?" I asked.

"I'm not mad. Let's just wait for what Artemis will say." My dad said with a worried look drew on his face.

"Thanks Dad!" I said.

"I think you should go now. It is getting late and I am allowing you to stay for the night at Percy's apartment." My dad said while smiling.

"Thank you so much, Dad!" and I hugged my Dad.

After we broke apart my dad bid farewell and disappeared with a poof.

As I glanced around, My Dad, Lord Poseidon, Lord Hades, and Lady Athena are gone which left us standing there.

Percy broke the silence that filled the throne room.

* * *

**What do you think? Any suggestions?**

**Then REVIEW!! :)  
**


	2. Elevator

**Chapter 2: Elevator**

**Please enjoy reading!!**

**Do not forget to review.**

**Sorry if others are wrong grammar.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and the song Fearless by Taylor Swift.  
**

* * *

"Guys, I think we should probably go now. You can stay in my apartment for the night if you want." Percy said.

"I'm starving. Can we just eat first before we go to your apartment?" Nico asked.

"Okay," Percy said. "Where do you want to eat?"

"I prefer McDonald's" Annabeth suggested.

"Okay. C'mon guys." Percy said while grabbing Annabeth by the waist. Annabeth just giggled and they just walk to the elevator leaving Thalia and Nico with their mouths hanging open.

"Hey. HEY! Were still _here_." Nico said with an angry expression.

"Oh! Sorry. We forgot," Percy said while grinning. "Would you mind if we go down first?"

"Oh! Of course," Thalia said with a disgusted look on her face. "We wouldn't mind, right Nico?"

"Yes. We wouldn't mind if you two go down first." Nico said. "Just wait for us at the lobby!"

"Okay." Percy and Annabeth said in unison while grinning at each other and left.

Silence filled the throne room.

Because of Thalia's ADHD, she broke the uncomfortable silence.

"I think we should go now." Thalia said with a pleasing look on her face.

"Uh. . . Okay." Nico said reassuringly.

They left the throne room and headed at the elevator.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

As we went inside the elevator, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. As I turned to face Nico, our eyes met. But there is something in his eyes. He looks . . . worried or a feeling just like mine's. I broke the eye contact and looked away.

As the elevator goes down, in the corner of my eye, I saw Nico took out his iPod, leaned at the elevator wall and listened at his music with a straight face.

The elevator song isn't usually my type so I just stopped listening to the song and stared at the floor and tapped my foot impatiently.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

As we went inside the elevator, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. As I turned to face Thalia, our eyes met. But there is something in her eyes. She looks . . . worried or a feeling just like mine's. She broke the eye contact and looked away.

As the elevator goes down, the elevator song sounds _lame_ but it sounds familiar. I didn't mind it much.

"_I have more good songs than that song in my iPod_." I thought.

So, I took out my iPod and listened to the song "Eenie Meenie by Justin Bieber ft. Sean Kingston. I saw Thalia managed to peek at me in the corner of her eye. But I just leaned on the elevator wall.

As I listen to my iPod, my attention got into Thalia as she taps her foot.

I got annoyed with it which made me tell her to stop tapping her foot.

"Hey," My voice echoed in the elevator. "Will you stop tapping your foot. It freaks me out."

"Sorry." Thalia apologized.

* * *

As the elevator went down to the _floor 450_, the elevator started going down slowly.

At first, they didn't notice. Nico is busy listening at his iPod while Thalia is busy staring at the floor and leaning at the wall.

A couple of seconds passed.

The elevator got slower on going down. Nico and Thalia both felt that the elevator slowed down. Nico looked at the floor number.

"What in the name of HADES!" Nico said as he took off his earphones and shut his iPod off. Thalia looked at him in confusion. She saw Nico pointing at the floor they where. Thalia _panicked_.

"Oh my GODS!" Thalia shrieked with a panic in her voice. "Oh no! We _are_ trapped in here. What are we going to do?"

"Calm down Thalia" Nico said. "We'll find a way to get out of here."

"There is no way we can get out of here, Di Angelo!" Thalia said with an angry expression and scared tone.

"Cam down, Thalia" Nico said with an annoyed tone.

"We need to think of a plan that can get us out of here." Thalia said with a frightened and hopeful voice.

"Okay. You know it's kinda boring here. Just tell me if you've think of a plan." Nico said lazily as he sat down at the floor.

"Okay. I guess your no use here." Thalia muttered under her breath.

"Hey, I heard that!" Nico said annoyingly.

Thalia walked around the elevator impatiently, thinking deeply for a plan.

As Thalia continued to walk around, Nico got annoyed with her for the second time.

"Hey, can you please stop. _STOP_ walking, please. I'm getting annoyed with you . . . again." Nico said with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry. I just can't think of a way to get us out of here." Thalia said. "Haven't you think of a way to get us out of here?"

"Yes. But it's not worth it. I can't . . ."

Nico was cut off by Thalia's screaming voice.

"Then tell me what you are thinking." Thalia said. Her eyes were shining with lightning which was scary.

"I think I could shadow travel us down at the lobby but . . ."

Again, Nico was cut off by Thalia's _make- it-work_ glare.

"No _BUTS_. Just try it even if . . ."

This time, Thalia was cut off by Nico's explanation.

"I can't. Because after defeating Kronos, I got so tired. If I shadow traveled us down at the lobby, I might faint." Nico said with a calmed voice.

"Okay. So what are we going to do now?" Thalia questioned quizzically.

"Well, let's just wait for the elevator to go down." Nico said reassuringly.

"Okay." Thalia said while calming down herself.

A few minutes passed. Nico sat on the floor due to his boringness while Thaliais standing and leaning on the wall.

Nico broke the silence by saying:

"Hey, Thalia, you look tired from the battle a while ago and from standing and I guess you look like you want to pass out. I guess you want to sit here with me, if you wouldn't mind." Nico said while gesturing his hand to the place beside him.

Thalia looks at Nico, then beside him, and looks back at Nico. She hesitated at first and muttered "If you weren't my cousin and my friend, I won't do this" under her breath. And sat beside Nico. Nico just smiled at what she said.

Silence filled the elevator.

Nico is thinking on how to start a conversation. After a few minutes of thinking, he guessed that it is more appropriate than the other he's thinking.

"I was just wondering. Does my sister, Bianca, did her job as a _huntress_ well?" Nico asked with a worried tone.

"Oh. Bianca, she did her responsibilities very robust and did a great job for being a _BIG SISTER _to you." Thalia replied with a smile.

Nico looked at her. He tried to look at Thalia straight in her eyes but their eyes didn't met. Thalia noticed it. She speculate that Nico has something to say to her so Thalia look at Nico straight into his eyes.

"_When I looked at Nico staright in his eyes, I felt different. I feel that I'm in . . . heaven. I realized that his dark black eyes look cute and also his outfit. All black just like mine. Whoa, wait. Did I just mentioned cute? I can't simply fall in love with him. Nah, never mind. " _Thalia thought.

"_When Thalia looked at me straight in my eyes, again, I felt different. I realized that she always looked cute. Here we go again. I kept on thinking that Thalia is cute and I'm in love with her. I shouldn't think about it. Nah, never mind. Wait. I think I should tell her now." _ thought Nico.

"Thalia, I just want to say I. . . I," Nico said with a tensed tone.

"What?" Thalia said. A smile etched at her face. "What is it Nico?"

"I . . . I . . . thank you" Nico stammered.

"Thank you for what?" Thalia solicits. Her eyebrow raised.

"Thank you for helping and caring for my sister during the times she was a huntress." Nico said thankfully with a smile.

"Well then, welcome. Pleasure" Thalia said with a smile.

Nico smiled. _"Nico looks cute when he smiles." _Thalia thought. And they looked away at the same time.

* * *

Thalia wanted to sleep. But she can't sleep properly in her position. So, she contemplates on how to sleep. _"What if I lean my head on Nico's shoulder? That should be comfortable or what if I lean my head on Nico's lap then I can lie comfortably on the floor. I should do first at his shoulder." _Thalia suppose.

"Nico, I'm kinda sleepy. Would you mind if I lean on your shoulder so that I can sleep comfortably." Thalia uttered sleepily.

"O . . . o . . . okay" Nico stammered.

As Thalia slowly put her head on Nico's shoulder, she prayed to her Dad that he won't zap Nico and prayed to Lady Artemis that she won't be mad at her.

Nico did the same too. He prayed to Lord Zeus that he won't zap or kill him.

Lord Zeus and Lady Artemis heard their prayers.

"Thank the Gods. They didn't kill him." Thalia muttered under her breath. She had leaned her head at Nico's shoulder peacefully.

Nico broke the silence that filled the elevator.

"Are you comfortable there?" Nico asked with a worried tone. "You can lie on my lap if you want to."

"Okay." Thalia said as he lie on Nico's lap. "You know Nico, I'm so tired."

"Yeah. Me too. Let's just sleep and wait for the elevator go down." Nico said while yawning and his stomach grumbled due to his starvingness.

Thalia laughed. "Sorry about that. I'm starving. I hope we had food in here." Nico said as he touched his stomach. Again, Thalia laughed.

Nico put on his earphones and listened to his iPod which is on shuffle. Thalia is sleeping safe and sound in his lap. _"Now Playing: Fearless by Taylor Swift."_

_ "Fearless? Taylor Swift? Who downloaded this song?" _Nico hesitated for a while. _"Annabeth" _Nico muttered under his breath and curse in Greek.

"_..But you're just so cool run your hands through your hair  
absent-mindedly making me want you..."_

As Thalia slept, Nico stared at her. He absent-mindedly gently stroke her hair with his hands and admiring her looks.

_"Thalia looks cute even when she's sleeping. I can't even resist it. She's beautiful. But I can't fall in love with her because she is a huntress. Well, let's just wait for the time that she'll give up her oath as a huntress." _Nico thought and sighed.

"_..You pull me in and I am a little more brave,  
it's the first kiss its flawless really something it's fearless…" _

Then he fell asleep.

After a couple of minutes, Thalia woke up while yawning because she is starving. She looked around and thought _"We are still stucked here in the elevator." _she sighed.

As she looked at Nico, she admired his looks. _"Nico looks cute even when he's asleep. I can't even resist it. He's handsome. But I can't simply fall in love with him because I'm a huntress. Huntresses never fall in love with boys. I'll just focus at being a huntress."_ Thalia thought and she sighed.

Thalia saw that Nico is still listening at his iPod even though he's sleeping. She laughed. She tried to listen at the song Nico's listening. She pulled out the other earphone so that she can listen.

_"The song sounds familiar." _Thalia thought._"It's Fearless by Taylor Swift." _She looked at the iPod revealing that it is the song she thought.

She listened to the song. As the chorus part came, sang along.

"_..Cause I don't know how it gets better than this  
you take my hand and drag me head first fearless  
and I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
in a storm in my best dress fearless…"_

As the second line of the chorus came, Thalia absent-mindedly held Nico's hands into hers (holding hands) and leaned her neck in Nico's shoulder and she fell asleep.

* * *

**At The Lobby**

"What is taking them so long?" Annabeth thought.

"I don't know. Maybe because they are stucked in the elevator at floor 450."Percy said impatiently.

"How did you know?" Annabeth quizzically asked.

"Look at the floor number. As easy as that. Annabeth, I'm starving. Can I just _drive-thru_those foods? I'm starving really hard." Percy said with a pleasing tone.

"You're right there, Seaweed Brain. I'm starving too. Make sure you ordered Thalia and Nico some foods too okay?" Annabeth said.

"Okay. Bye." Percy said while grabbing his keys in his pocket and heading through his car.

"I think I should IM Lord Zeus and Lord Hades and tell them that their daughter and son are trapped in the elevator. Annabeth IM Lord Zeus first.

"Lord Zeus, can you please come here at the lobby of the Empire State Building? And can you please also tell Lord Hades to come here too. This is very important. I will explain to you later if you are in here." Annabeth said with a worried tone.

"Okay. Well be there immediately." Lord Zeus replied. And the connection was broken.

After a couples of seconds . . . _POOF!_ Lord Zeus and Lord Hades are standing in front of Annabeth in a _human sized form_.

"So, what is the problem here?" Lord Zeus aked.

"Lord Zeus, your daughter, Thalia, is trapped in the elevator same through with Nico, Lord Hades. Your son is trapped in the elevator too.

"Would you excuse us for a moment please?" Lord Hades asked. The two Gods talk to each other and agreed on something.

"We know the solution here." Lord Hades said.

"APHRODITE!" Lord Zeus yelled.

After a couple of seconds, Lady Aphrodite appeared with a _POOF!_

"Okay . . . okay . . . this is my entire fault." Lady Aphrodite said.

"Explain why did you do this?" Lord Hades said.

"Being the goddess of _LOVE_, I can see that Thalia and Nico have feelings for each other. So I think of a way for them to have a moment at each other. So, I think about stopping the elevator and trapping them their." Lady Aphrodite explained.

Silence filled the lobby. Annabeth was shocked that her mouth was hanging wide open. Lord Zeus and Lord Hades still looked normal and Lady Aphrodite is ginning widely.

Lord Zeus broke the silence.

"Can we talk privately, Lady Aphrodite and Lord Hades?" Lord Zeus said.

"Of course" They both said in unison.

They've talk privately leaving Annabeth there with a lot of questions. Suddenly, Percy came in the Lobby folding 4 plastic bags of McDonalds Meals.

"Hey. Why are they here?" Percy said as he approached Annabeth.

Annabeth explained to Percy what happened a while agowhen he was gone.

"Gods, they _have feelings_ at one another." Percy said while smiling like an idiot.

"I still _can't_ believe it." Annabeth said with a confused look on her face.

The Gods have finished their conversation and looked at Percy and Annabeth.

"Aphrodite, can you please let them go?" Lord Zeus commands.

"Okay" Lady Aphrodite said.

The elevator doors slid open revealing Thalia and Nico holding each others hands, earphones stuck on their ears, asleep.

* * *

**Review. ;)**


	3. Unbelievable

**Chapter 3: Unbelievable**

**Here's the third chapter guys! Sorry if I let you wait for almost a week to update this story.  
**

**Enjoy reading and never forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.  
**

* * *

As the elevator doors slid open, Percy, still holding their meal, and Annabeth's mouths were hanging wide open and both have confused looks etched on their faces. Lord Zeus and Lord Hades have an angry look at Aphrodite but Aphrodite didn't mind. Lady Aphrodite is shrieking in delight.

"I think we should wake them up now before Lord Zeus blast Nico into pieces." Percy said with a quick glance at Lord Zeus.

"Right." Annabeth sighed while thinking deeply. And they stepped at the elevator to wake the two sleepy heads.

"WAKE UP, YOU GUYS!" Percy and Annabeth said while shaking Thalia and Nico for them to wake up.

Nico and Thalia both opened their eyes and looked shocked.

They stood up, their hands still clasped together, earphones stuck on their ears. "Finally! It's so nice to smell the fresh air out of the elevator. It's like were stuck in that elevator for ages. I thought we would never get out of that despicable elevator." Thalia exclaimed in delight. Her eyes lit up in satisfaction.

Nico stood speechless and dumbfounded. He looked happy that he is not stucked with Thalia in that freaking elevator. "Thank the Gods!" Nico said with a smile drew on his face.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They examined Thalia and Nico very well. They saw that Nico and Thalia are holding each others hands tightly and earphones were stuck in their ears. Annabeth just smiled at them. Percy just shook his head and laughed.

"WHAT?" Thalia and Nico said in unison.

"Can you please explain what happened up there and please explain why your hands are held together and earphones stuck on your ears?" Annabeth said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She smirked.

Nico and Thalia looked at each other. Thalia pulled the earphone out of her ear. Nico followed suit. They looked at their hands and were surprised. They slipped there hands off and they separated. Thalia and Nico picked up their things while ignoring each other. They stepped out of the elevator.

The silence is broken because Lord Zeus and Lord Hades bid farewell to Thalia and Nico and they left. Aphrodite was the only Goddess with the remaining demigods. Before she left, she said something to Thalia and Nico, which can be heard by Percy and Annabeth.

"I can sense _LOVE _between the two of you." Aphrodite said with a wink and disappeared with a _poof_.

"EXPLAIN!" Percy and Annabeth said in unison. They both raised an eyebrow.

"Well . . ." Nico hesitated. He looked at Thalia, forgetting that he should ignore her. In his relief, Thalia looked at him.

Nico mouthed the word "_EXPLAIN_!" to Thalia. Thalia hesitated and mouthed the word "_WHAT?" _to Nico. "_I DUNNO!" _Nico mouthed. "_EXPLAIN IT TO_ . . ." Thalia was cut off by Percy's impatient voice.

"Excuse me. We are still here." Percy said.

"OKAY!" Thalia said with a sigh.

"As we went inside the elevator, I felt that something bad is going to happen. I don't know if Nico felt it too . . ." Thalia explained.

"I _felt_ it too!" Nico protested.

"Okay." Thalia said. Thalia told them what happened up there. Sometimes she was cut off by Nico and he continued the conversation.

"Oh . . . I see."Annabeth said.

"Nico, can I have a word?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Nico said as he walked beside Percy.

* * *

"You didn't tell me that you have feelings for Thalia!" Percy said as he chuckled.

"WHAT!" Nico yelled at Percy that made Thalia and Annabeth look at them.

"Shush!" Percy hushed.

"_What_!" Nico whispered.

"You didn't tell me . . . "Percy was cut off in mid sentence by Nico's shrieking voice.

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! I know what it means. Just don't repeat it again." Nico paused and he blushed. "WHAT!" Nico, again, yelled at Percy that made the girls looked at them.

Nico looked at them and apologized.

Percy just laughed. Nico blushed tomato red.

"No! I don't have feelings for Thalia!" Nico said with an angry expression.

"Yes you have. Aphrodite told us." Percy said with an _I'm_-_telling_-_the -truth_ look.

"Okay! So what if I have feelings for Thalia. I'm not hoping that she will like me back because she is a huntress." Nico said.

"Don't give up, Nico. Let's just _wait _for her to give up her oath being a huntress." When Percy said these words, thunder boomed above the sky.

"Sorry about that Lord Zeus." Percy yelled. Annabeth glared at her with a _what-did-you-do_ look. Percy mouthed the words, "_tell you later"_.

"Nice try. Will you excuse me? I need to go to the restroom." Nico said.

"Okay. You may go." Percy said.

* * *

"You didn't tell me that you have feelings for Nico!" Annabeth said while chuckling.

"I don't have feelings for . . ." Thalia was cut off because Nico yelled _what! _that made them look at him.

"Sorry. What were you saying a while ago?" Annabeth solicit.

"I don't have feelings for Nico." Thalia heaves a sigh.

"Yes you . . ." Annabeth was cut off, again, because Nico yelled _what!_ that made them look at him. He noticed it and apologizes.

"What were you saying a while ago?" this time, Thalia was the one to ask this question.

"Yes you have. Aphrodite told us." Annabeth said with an _I'm_-_telling_-_the -truth_ look.

"Okay! So what if I have feelings for Nico. But I don't even mind it much because . . ." Thalia was cut off by the thunder booming above the sky. Thalia saw Annabeth glare at Percy and mouthed some words which she didn't mind.

"What were you saying a while ago?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't even mind it because I'm a huntress. Huntresses never fall in love with boys, right?" Thalia said quizzically.

"Right, but you are now falling for Nico." Annabeth said slowly.

"I am not falling for a _boy_!" Thalia said while she blushed.

"Yes you are." Annabeth said with a smile. "_My best friend falls for a boy who loves playing a trading card game called Mythomagic._" Annabeth thought and grinned.

"Will you please excuse me? I need to go to the loo." Thalia asked.

"Okay. You may go." Annabeth said.

* * *

Nico and Thalia headed towards the restroom. They both bowed their heads when they realized they were both going to the restroom. Once they were in front of the two doors. They looked at each other and entered the restroom silently.

* * *

Nico went straight to the faucet and opened it. He splashed his face with water and looked at his reflection on the mirror. "_I can't possibly be really falling for a Huntress like my sister. But what if we're really meant to be? Well, if this is a dream I need to wake up." _Nico supposed.

Nico randomly bit his arm and yelled.

"OWW!"

His voice echoed the whole restroom. _I almost forgot, she's just there at the next room_. _I better have to get out now_.

Nico opened the door slowly and stepped out of the restroom and he saw Percy and Annabeth waiting for them at the place where he and Thalia left.

"Hey." Nico said.

"So, you have feelings for Thalia. Am I right?" Annabeth said mischievously.

He hesitated for a moment and told the truth.

"Okay. You're right. Please don't tell Thalia that I have feelings for her." Nico said in a low voice.

Percy and Annabeth both exchange looks and looked back at Nico.

"Okay." They both said in agreement.

"Hey, Nico, you look starving. Let's eat." Percy said, still clutching their meals.

"But what about Thalia and where are we going to eat?" Nico questioned.

"About that . . . where going to eat inside Percy's car and about Thalia, can you please wait for her and please tell her that we are waiting for her in Percy's car?" Annabeth said.

"Okay." Nico said while looking at the restroom doors and back at Percy and Annabeth.

"See you there." Percy said while grinning.

"Okay." Nico said. And they left. He waited for Thalia to go out.

* * *

Thalia closed the door and leaned her back against it. She slid down slowly.

"_I can't possibly be really falling for a boy who loves playing Mythomagic. But what if we're really meant to be? Well, if this is a dream I need to wake up because I'm a huntress." _Thalia supposed.

I stood up and headed straight to the faucet to wash my hands. As I wash my hands, I heard a loud _OWW_ that made the water splash at the mirror. The sound came from the next room. "_Nico? What happened to him?"_ Thalia thought with a concerned look on her face.

"_Why am I worried about him? Nah! Never mind." _Thalia thought.

As she finished washing her hands, she opened the door slowly and stepped out of the restroom. She saw Nico waiting for _her_ impatiently.

* * *

Into Nico's relief, Thalia stepped out of the restroom.

"Hey." Nico said.

"Hey, um . . . where are Percy and Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"About that, they are waiting for us at Percy's car for us to eat. So, let's go" Nico said.

"Okay." Thalia said and they went to Percy's car.

As they were halfway through Percy's car, Thalia curiously asked Nico something that kept on bugging her.

"Nico, can I ask you something." Thalia asked as she stopped in her tracks. Nico did the same too.

"Sure." Nico said.

"Is that you who yelled '_oww_' a while ago in the men's bathroom?" Thalia asked.

"Umm . . . yes. Is it loud?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. A bit. But what happened? Did you get hurt?" Thalia asked.

"I'm okay. Don't worry." Nico said reassuringly.

"Okay. Let's go." Thalia said and headed off to Percy's car.

* * *

"I saw you two stopped in your tracks there. What happened?" Annabeth asked while pointing at where they stopped as Thalia and Nico went inside Percy's car.

"Nothing." Thalia and Nico said together.

"Okay. Here are your meals and drinks because we know you guys are starving." Annabeth said while giving them their meals.

"Thanks." Thalia said. And they ate silently.

As they ate, Percy and Annabeth are talking to each other which Thalia and Nico didn't mind. As they finished eating, Percy broke the long silence.

"Is it okay to you guys if we're going to stay at my apartment for us to rest?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth said.

"Okay." Thalia replied.

"Sure." Nico responded.

"Okay. Let's go." Percy said as he started to drive.

* * *

As Percy drove his car to his apartment, Annabeth is talking to Percy about something. Thalia is leaning on the car window and eyes closed but not sleeping. She didn't notice that Nico is staring at her. And when Nico is looking at the view outside the window it's Thalia's turn to stare at him.

After all those staring parts, Thalia finally caught Nico staring at her and their eyes met that caused them to blush and look away from each other. They didn't notice that Percy and Annabeth saw them and they just beamed at them.

* * *

"We're here!" Percy said while pulling off the car keys.

All of them got out of Percy's car. Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are getting their things at the back of the car while Percy is waiting for them.

"Mom, we're here!"Percy said as they went inside Percy's apartment, they saw Mrs. Jackson sprinting towards them and hugging them one bye one.

"Thank the Gods no one was hurt. I think all of you are tired. You can stay here for the night." Mrs. Jackson said in her sweet voice.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth said.

"Always welcome. Well, suite yourselves I'm just in the kitchen preparing cookies, perhaps _blue_ cookies." Mrs. Jackson said while smiling and headed at the kitchen.

"Would you mind if I use the restroom, Percy?" Nico asked while picking up his things.

"Why?" Percy asked sternly.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower, would you mind?" Nico said.

"Okay. The restroom is there near the kitchen." Percy said.

"Thanks." Nico said and he left.

"I would be next to Nico to use the bathroom." Percy said looking to the girls and leaving them at the living room.

Annabeth said that she would be next to Percy before Thalia could protest.

"I would be next to Percy." Annabeth said and went to the kitchen to get some water.

Thalia was left in the living room, last to get a shower, sitting alone, bored. Due to her boringness, she lied in the sofa thinking deeply.

"_Why can I always see or picture Nico's cute face. Hang on, did I just say NICO'S CUTE FACE? This can't be happening. This is so unbelievable. I need to think about the Huntresses and Lady Artemis. Don't think about NICO!_" Thalia thought.

As she thought about this, she didn't notice that Annabeth sat beside her and was gawking at her. "_I guess Thalia kept on thinking about Nico_." Annabeth thought and gave a little giggle.

"What's so funny?" Thalia asked as she noticed Annabeth giggle.

"Let me guess. You are thinking about Nico, right?" Annabeth asked being suspicious.

"No, I'm not thinking about . . . _him_." Thalia said in a harsh voice but it calmed at the last word.

"Ha! I knew it. You were thinking about _him_." Annabeth said a matter-of-factly. Thalia blushed about this. She smiled but tried to keep a straight face.

"How did you know?" Thalia asked curiously.

"I think you should probably know because I am a daughter of Athena. I can also see it in your face and you are blushing." Annabeth said and grinned at Thalia.

"I know that I'm blushing. I guess like tomato red?" Thalia asked.

"You're right. It is so obvious that you have feelings for _NICO_." Annabeth said grinning widely.

"Okay. I'll try to hide it. But this can't be really happening. _I am a Huntress_. _I simply cannot fall in love with a boy_. Gods, I can't help it. Maybe I'm _falling_ in love with _him_. I guess Lady Artemis is mad at me and Dad. Annabeth, please help me with my problem. Please." Thalia pleaded and she sat up quickly.

"Okay. I'll try to help you with your problem . . . or not." Annabeth joked. Thalia gave Annabeth her _help-me-or-I-will-blast-you-with-lightning_ look.

"OKAY!" Annabeth protested.

As Annabeth protested, Percy walked inside the living room and wore a confused look on his face.

"What did I miss?" Percy asked looking at Annabeth and Thalia.

"Okay. Thalia, here, is thinking about _Nico_ all the time." Annabeth said.

"I am not thinking about . . ._ him_." Thalia protested.

"Yes you are." Annabeth said.

"OKAY! So what if I am thinking . . ." Thalia was cut off by Nico's arrival.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but what did I miss?" Nico said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"_I like it when he does that. Snap out off it Thalia!_" Thalia thought and she blushed crimson red and she lowered her head. Thalia didn't notice that Nico saw her blush. Nico just smiled at her.

"We are just talking about Thalia's duty as a Huntress." Annabeth lied and Thalia gave her a thankful glare.

"Well, okay." Nico said.

"Excuse me. I'll just take a shower." Percy said and left the living room.

* * *

As Percy left the living room, deafening silence filled it.

Nico sat on the chair and he looked bored. Thalia just kept quiet the whole time and she is still blushing. Annabeth sat beside Thalia. She examined Thalia and Nico. "_I guess they look cute together as a couple_. _What if I leave them here alone? They could talk to each other. That's a good idea!_" Annabeth thought.

"Excuse me, I'll just go to the kitchen to see if Mrs. Jackson is doing fine." Annabeth said and left hurriedly.

* * *

"_What am I going to do? I'll just ignore him. That's the right thing to do. I'll ignore him and pretend that he doesn't exist. I will just think about the Huntresses and Lady Artemis and lie in this couch for some rest even though I slept at the elevator." _Thalia thought as she lie on the couch and face the wall, again, and trying to think about Lady Artemis and the Huntresses.

"_What am I going to do? Maybe she wanted to talk about something. But it's not worth it. I guess she didn't want us to talk about what happened a while ago."_ Nico thought as he saw Thalia lie in the couch and face the wall.

The silence filled the room it was broken due to Mrs. Jackson and Annabeth's arrival holding a tray of _blue cookies_.

"Blue cookies are now served." Mrs. Jackson said as they put the tray of cookies at the living room table.

Nico and Thalia looked at the blue cookies at the same time. "_It looks delicious."_ They both thought at the same time. Thalia sat up straight from the couch and Nico straightened up as the smell of the freshly baked blue cookies reached their nose. They looked at each other then back at the blue cookies.

"Can we taste it, Mrs. Jackson?" Nico asked staring at the scrumptious blue cookies.

"Yes you can. Eat as many as you can." Mrs. Jackson said with a smile.

Thalia and Nico try a blue cookie. "_It tastes delicious."_ They both thought.

"These are the best blue cookies I've ever tasted." Thalia said. Her mouth is full of cookies. Annabeth tasted one and said the same thing. Nico just smiled.

"Where's Percy?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"He's in the bathroom taking a shower." Annabeth said. Her mouth has cookies in it.

"Okay. Don't eat it all. Percy's going to look for those." Mrs. Jackson said with a smile.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico laughed so hard. As they finished laughing, Percy entered the room.

"Blue cookies, my favorite." Percy said, grabbing a cookie.

"I guess you kids ate dinner already." Mrs. Jackson said. They nodded their heads. "Okay. I guess it is time for bed. Percy, you are in charge. Goodnight kids." Mrs. Jackson said.

"Goodnight mom." Percy said.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Jackson. Thanks for the cookies!" Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth said at the same time.

Mrs. Jackson left the living room and left the kids eating blue cookies.

* * *

"I'll just take a shower." Annabeth said and went to the bathroom.

Percy ate all the cookies which were not fair to Thalia and Nico. Annabeth didn't mind.

"Percy, where will I sleep?" Thalia asked as she gets ready for her shower.

"Okay. You and Anabeth are going to stay at the guest room." Percy said.

"Where will I stay?" Nico asked.

"Tell you later." Percy said.

"Okay." Nico said.

Annabeth finished taking a shower. It is now Thalia's turn to take a shower.

"Don't leave me here Annabeth. Wait for me. I'll just take a quick shower."Thalia said holding her shower materials and some clothes.

"Okay." Annabeth said.

"Thalia's scared to be left here." Nico teased.

"Watch it, Di Angelo!" Thalia said with an _I-will-blast-you-with-lightning_ glare.

"Sorry." Nico apologized and Thalia went inside the bathroom.

After Thalia took a shower, they all said goodnights. Percy and Nico will sleep at Percy's room while Thalia and Annabeth will sleep at the guest room. They headed to their respective rooms and slept peacefully and comfortably.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Review!**

**I might not be able to update**** immediately. I'm pretty busy! Sorry!**


	4. Nightmare

**Chapter 4: Nightmare**

**I'm so sorry if I let you wait. I'm busy...**

**Please read this and review...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.  
**

* * *

_I was running so fast for my dear life in a forest I barely know. My long blue - black hair was swaying at my back as I run. My electric – blue eyes were full of tears. But I didn't let go. I am scared. As I thought those words, I felt my face wet. I let go of my tears. I stop dead in my tracks and looked around the surroundings. Where am I? Why am I in here? I buried my hands in my face and I cried. I slowly sat on the ground and I cried harder. I cried the whole time._

_ As I finished crying, I tried to settle down myself. I looked around the surroundings and saw a person coming closer to me. I tried to analyze this specific person. I realized that it was a boy. I should stay away from him because I'm a huntress. No, maybe he can help me to get out of here. Right. I won't stay away from him. As I thought those words, the boy came closer to me. Again, I scrutinized the boy._

_ He looked familiar, I thought. Shaggy, messy black hair… Intense black eyes... Pale skin…_

_ The boy got nearer to me that we were only a feet apart. I know this boy. I just can't remember his name. I assumed. This moment, the boy examined me._

_ After a couple of minutes of examination, the boy broke the silence._

_ "Thalia?" The boy said._

_ At last, I remembered the name of the boy._

_ "Nico?" I asked._

_ "What are you doing . . .? " Nico was cut off by my quick embrace._

_ ". . . here?" he asked as I embraced him._

_ As I embraced Nico, I felt different. I felt safe and protected and I don't know why. I also felt a spark and when I hugged him, my fears fade away. Why am I feeling this? I am a Huntress. A Huntress never feels this thing. This only means one thing. I'm in love. A Huntress never fall in love. Never mind. At least I feel safe with him._

_ I let go of him and I cried in my delight._

_ "Thank the Gods, Nico, you are here." I said while I wipe away my tears._

_ "What are you doing here?" Nico asked again._

_ "Actually I do not know. All I remember is that I'm running in this forest and then you appeared right in front of me." I explained._

_ "So, what are you doing here?" I asked as I wipe away my last tears._

_ "I was shadow traveling to Camp Half – Blood then I landed here." Nico said with a confused look on his face._

_ "Can you shadow travel us to Camp Half- Blood?" I asked. It was my only hope to go away from here._

_ "Yeah. Sure." Nico said._

_ "Hands." Nico asked._

_ "Okay." I replied taking his hand and I felt a spark which made me slip my hand off his hand._

_ Nico suddenly disappeared. He shadow traveled to Camp Half – Blood. He left me alone here in this forest. I shouldn't have slipped my hand away from his. I felt scared and I cried. I cried and cried the whole time. As I heard a person yell, I stopped crying._

_ "Nico?" I thought it was Nico but it was just a voice yelling my name._

_ "THALIA!" someone screamed. _

_ "WAKE UP THALIA!" a person screamed and I realized it was a girl which was familiar._

_ "ANNABETH?" I yelled._

_ "WAKE UP THALIA!" Annabeth screamed._

_ Darkness fell._

_

* * *

_

**Annabeth's POV**

I was in a different world in a minute then, I found myself sleeping beside Thalia. She began shaking me. I opened my eyes and sat up hastily. Thalia is sweating and shaking.

"Help. Help. Please!" she muttered.

At first, I didn't know what to do. _What if I shook her up so that she can wake up_, I thought.

"Thalia . . . Thalia . . . THALIA" I said while I shook her.

"Help. Help. Please!" she muttered.

_Maybe she is having a nightmare. I should wake up Percy and Nico._ I thought. I looked at the clock. It's 10 in the morning. I headed to Percy's room.

I pounded my fists on the door. After a few seconds, the door swung open. Percy opened the door and has a shocked face.

"WHAT!" Percy said and yawned.

"Thalia is having a NIGHTMARE!" I said.

"WHAT?" Nico said while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes she is!" I said furiously.

"Well, it's 10 in the morning. She can't have a nightmare. Maybe a day-mare. Get it?" Percy joked.

"Percy, I'm serious!" I argued.

"Okay!" Nico said. "Let's go!"

* * *

**Nico's POV**

As I entered the guest room, I saw Thalia shaking and sweating badly. I hurriedly sat beside her and clasped both of my hands to hers. Then, I had a strong feeling inside me. I left the room and went to the kitchen. I got a glass of cold water and drank it. I need to wake her up but how? I glanced to my surroundings. Knives. Silverwares. Spices. Cabinets. Nothing useful. I stared at the glass I'm holding. Brilliant! I refilled the glass with cold water. I opened the fridge and got some ice cubes from the chiller. I dropped the ice cubes in the glass of water. I ran towards the room where Thalia is.

As I got there, I saw Percy and Annabeth walking briskly to and fro.

"There you are!" They said.

Once again, I sat beside her. I looked into her closed, worried eyes. She was crying! Why didn't I notice this before? I prayed to the Gods specially Hades and Zeus. I hope this works. Forgive me, Thalia.

I poured the glass of cold water onto Thalia's face. The ice cubes fell onto her blue-black sleek hair.

Thalia opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Percy and Annabeth hurriedly sat across to Thalia. Thalia sat up as she wipes away her tears and the water that I poured to her.

"Sorry about that." I said, embarrassed.

"It's okay. Thanks for waking me up from my nightmare." Thalia said with a smile.

"Or day-mare." Percy joked, again and Thalia gave her a glare.

"Sorry." Percy said.

"What happened? What is your dream? Is it important?" Annabeth asked randomly.

"It's not that important." Thalia said as she shook her head.

"NOT IMPORTANT! But you're crying! You call that NOT IMPORTANT?" I said angrily or concerned.

"Calm down, Nico" Percy said.

"Okay. Sorry." I apologized and took a deep breath.

"Percy, can you refill this glass." I asked Percy while giving him the glass.

"Excuse Me? You're giving _me_ orders in _my _house?" Percy asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Oh. Sorry. Hello, you're the son of Poseidon." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Oh. Yeah." Percy hesitated.

"HEY! Can you please stop arguing?" Annabeth said.

"Sorry." Percy said.

"Sorry. I'll go get the water." I said.

As I stand, I felt someone hold my hand. I turned around to see who hold my hand. Thalia's hands are clasped into mine. I blushed.

"Don't go. Don't leave me here. Stay with me. Let Percy get the water. Just don't leave me here." Thalia said.

"Okay. I'll stay here." I said as I sat beside her and look at Percy whose mouth was hanging open and I mouthed the words _go get water_ and I handed him the glass.

Percy took the glass and cursed in Greek under his breath and leaved. Annabeth's mouth was hanging wide open and has an _I-can't-believe-it_ look on her face. I just smiled at her. I looked back at Thalia, her hands are clutching mine and lowered her head. I just smiled at her. I think she saw me smile and she smiled too.

The silence that filled the room was broken by Percy's arrival.

"Here's you're water, Nico." Percy said as he handed the glass of water to me.

"Thanks." I replied.

"No problem. Oh. My mom said that breakfast is ready. It is served downstairs." Percy said.

"What's for breakfast?" Annabeth asked.

"Blue waffles and blue pancakes. Want to eat?" Percy said.

"Sure. Are you going to eat breakfast?" Annabeth asked while standing.

I looked at Thalia and our eyes met. She mouthed the words to me _later_. I nodded in agreement.

"We'll eat breakfast _later_. You guys can eat first." I said.

"Okay." Percy and Annabeth both said and left the room.

After they left, I felt that Thalia let go of my hand.

"You're not going to pour that all over my face again, aren't you?" Thalia asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I just do that to wake you up. Here, drink this. It will make you fill better." I said as I handed her the glass of water.

"Thanks." Thalia said and she drank the whole glass of water.

"Feel better now?" I said while having a small smile.

"Yup." She replied while putting the glass at the bedside table.

"Why did you let Percy and Annabeth eat breakfast first?" I asked.

"Oh. I just want them to be together. I don't want them to be disturbed because of me." Thalia said.

"Oh. Can you tell me your dream?" I asked.

"Why?" Thalia said while blinking.

"Oh, I was just a bit concerned." I said in a whisper.

"Really?" Thalia let out a laugh. It seems nice to see her laugh again.

"Never mind." I said.

"_Wait_ for the time that I will tell you my dream." Thalia said smiling. In the corner of my eye, I saw her smile so I smiled.

"Okay. Can we eat now? I'm starving." I said.

"Sure. I'll just change a shirt then will go down to eat breakfast." Thalia said while heading to her bag to get a shirt.

"I'll just _wait_ for you outside." I said as I get the glass of water.

"Okay." Thalia said and I waited for her outside the room.

As Thalia finished changing her shirt, we headed down in the dining room, together.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Thunder

**Chapter 5: Thunder**

**Sorry if I updated so long. I am really busy. **

**Please enjoy reading! **

**Sorry if others are grammatically wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

As Thalia and Nico went down to the dining room to eat breakfast, they saw Percy and Annabeth still eating breakfast with Ms. Jackson. Thalia and Nico hurriedly joined them.

"Good morning Thalia and Nico" Ms. Jackson greeted.

"Good morning, Ms. Jackson." Thalia and Nico said in unison as they sat and eat Waffles and Pancakes.

"Percy told me that you had a nightmare Thalia." Ms. Jackson said.

"Yes. I had. But it's not that important, though." Thalia said as she lowered her head.

"Okay. Nico, did you sleep well?" Ms. Jackson asked.

"Yes." Nico said.

"Good. I'm going to tell you something." Ms. Jackson said.

"What is it, Mom?" Percy asked.

"We are going to Montauk!. We are going to celebrate you're 16th birthday, Percy." Ms. Jackson said with a smile.

"Oh. Yes. I forgot." Percy said.

"I have a gift for you, Percy. Happy Birthday!" Ms. Jackson said while clutching something in her hands.

"Thanks, Mom." Percy said as he open his gift.

"A pair of sneakers. Thanks, Mom." Percy said while gazing at his new black converse.

"You guys better finish your breakfast now because we're leaving for about an hour." Ms. Jackson said with a glance at the wall clock.

"Yes, Ms. Jackson" They all said except for Percy who was staring at his new sneakers.

Ms. Jackson went to the kitchen to wash the plates and they hurriedly finished their breakfast. Thalia was the last to finish her breakfast because she was still thinking about her dream. After Thalia finished eating, they headed to their respective rooms to prepare for their journey and to take a bath. Percy was the first to take a bath because he was too excited followed by Nico.

As Thalia and Annabeth head to their room, Annabeth asked Thalia about her dream.

"Thalia, can you please tell me your dream. I can see that it kept on nagging you while you were eating a while ago." Annabeth pleaded.

"Really?" Thalia asked and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

Thalia sat on the bed and looked at Annabeth who followed Thalia and sat beside her.

"Do you really want to know?" Thalia asked in a small voice.

"Yes!" Annabeth replied.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Thalia said with a sigh and told Annabeth her dream.

After Thalia narrates her dream to Annabeth, she was grinning widely at Thalia.

"What? I have no idea why _he's_ with _me_." Thalia said, blushing.

"I think you guys look cute together." Annabeth said.

Thunder boomed out of the sky. Thalia gasped and gave Annabeth a look. Annabeth made a straight face.

"Sorry Lord Zeus." Annabeth said and Thalia laughed.

"Don't ever say those words again or you might be struck by lightning." Thalia said and smiled.

"Sorry Thalia." Annabeth said.

"It's okay."Thalia said and Annabeth smiled and they arrange their things for their trip.

While Thalia and Annabeth are preparing for their things, somebody knocked on the door. Thalia hurriedly reached for the door and opened it.

"You guys can take a bath now and we are leaving for about 50 minutes." Percy said while glancing at his watch.

"Okay."Thalia said and Percy left.

"I'll take a shower first." Thalia said while grabbing her things.

"Okay." Annabeth said.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As I take a bath, thunder boomed which made me jump. The first thing that came into my mind that caused the thunder is _Nico_. _Maybe he is thinking about Thalia_, I thought and I chuckled. After I finished taking a bath, I called Nico.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"WHAT?" Nico said with a puzzled expression.

"When I was taking a shower, I heard a thunder. So I thought that it was your fault." I explained.

"I didn't do that. I was just sitting here waiting for you to finish taking a bath." He protested.

"Okay. I believe in you." I smirked and sneered at him.

"Hey! I know that look." he objected.

I pretended that I didn't hear him and ignored him. I know the truth. He's lying. I went to my room and prepared myself for the trip.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

As I wait for Percy to finish taking a bath, I got bored. As I stand up I heard thunder boom which made me sit down. I didn't do anything. I swear to the Gods. Maybe Percy did something. No, he can't do anything because he is taking a bath. Never mind.

A couple of minutes past and Percy finally came out of the bathroom and called my name.

"What did you do?" Percy asked.

"WHAT?" I said with a puzzled expression.

"When I was taking a shower, I heard a thunder. So I thought that it was your fault." Percy explained.

"I didn't do that. I was just sitting here waiting for you to finish taking a bath." I protested. I didn't know what he is talking about.

"Okay. I believe in you." Percy smirked and sneered at him.

"Hey! I know that look." I objected but he left and headed towards his room which left me standing there. I hesitated for a moment and took a shower.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

As I take a bath, I thought about what Annabeth said. _I think you guys look cute together_. Really? Never mind. I'll just ignore her.

After I take a bath, I dried myself. I dressed up. I wore a black tank top and white knee - length shorts and black sneakers. After I dress up, I headed up stairs to call Annabeth for her to take a bath.

"Hey. Your turn to take a shower." I said which made her jump.

"Jeez Thalia, don't do that." Annabeth said while gathering her things.

"Okay."I said while laughing and she left the room leaving the door open.

As Annabeth left, I grabbed my bag and looked for my comb, eyeliner and mascara.

"There you are." I said and headed to the mirror.

I combed my hair first then put some eyeliner and mascara. After that, I fix my things for the trip and gathered my weapons. "I think these might come in handy." After I finished, Annabeth came in.

"Hey. Can I borrow your comb?" she asked while drying her hair with a towel.

"Sure." I said and handed her my comb.

"Thanks." she replied as she combed her hair.

"Here." She handed me my comb after she finished.

"I think we should go down now. Maybe they are waiting for us." I said while grabbing my bag and slung it on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Let's go." Annabeth said as she grabbed her bag and we headed downstairs.

* * *

Thalia and Annabeth left the room and headed at the living room. On their way to the living room they met Percy and Nico which Thalia didn't notice because she is looking at something in her bag.

"Hey." Percy said.

"Hey. Oh! I almost forgot. Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said and give Percy a quick peck at his cheek.

"I thought you forgot." Percy whispered which made Annabeth giggle.

"Hey. I'm right over here. You guys are disgusting." Nico said as he rolled his eyes which made Percy and Annabeth laugh.

"Hahaha… Sorry to interrupt but Annabeth have you seen my eyeliner and mascara?" Thalia asked.

"No. Maybe you left it." Annabeth replied.

"I'll be right back." Thalia said and went to their room.

"What's with the mascara and eyeliner?" Nico asked.

"I don't know. It seems like it is so important to her." Annabeth said.

"Found it!" she yelled and joined her friends.

"Now, what have I missed?" Thalia asked.

"None." They all said.

"Okay." Thalia replied.

"Guys, did you heard the thunder a while ago?" Nico asked eyeing Percy.

"Yeah. And it is my fault." Annabeth said.

"Really? I thought it was Nico because he was thinking about . . ." Percy was cut off by Nico's death glare.

"I told you I am telling the truth." Nico said.

"Sorry." Percy said.

"So, what does Montauk looks like?" Thalia asked.

"It has a beach . . . and cabins . . . and other stuffs." Percy hesitated.

"Hahaha... Cool." Thalia said with a laugh.

"But the best part is when you're going to swim because there are waves!" Percy said.

"Okay. Okay." Thalia said.

"Can we go down now? I can't wait to see the beach." Annabeth said.

"Sure. C'mon guys." Percy said and they headed to the living room where they met Ms. Jackson and Paul Blofis.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Paul." Percy greeted.

"Happy Birthday, Percy. Hope my gift is enough." Paul said and handed Percy a box.

Percy opened it, revealing a blue cake.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"You're welcome." Paul said.

"Paul is coming with us kids. He said he wanted to see Montauk and spend the day with us." Ms. Jackson said very kindly. "We better go now because we have a lot to do there."

And they left the apartment and headed towards Paul's car.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Any suggestions? Any comments?**

**Then REVIEW! :D**


	6. Paradise

**Chapter 6: Paradise**

**Sorry if others are grammatically wrong. **

**Please REVIEW after you read. Thanks a lot!**

**Please Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**

* * *

**

While they headed to Paul's car, Percy kept on talking about Montauk which Thalia and Nico found boring. But they think that they will have fun.

"The beach at Montauk looks like the beach at Camp Half – Blood." Percy said.

"Really. I think we really are going to have fun at Montauk. Can't wait to swim." Annabeth said.

Percy looked at her and grinned. They locked eyes as if they are having a conversation. Nico noticed it and got annoyed.

"HEY! I am still here. Would you mind? It is kind of Parental Guidance. Maybe you should do it somewhere." Nico said and made a face.

"Don't mind them, Nico. They don't care about the people around them." Thalia said and their eyes met but Nico quickly looked away.

"Sorry, Thalia." Annabeth apologized, still grinning at Percy.

"It's okay. I usually see people like that. Or shall I say _couples_?" Thalia said.

Percy and Annabeth laughed. Nico and Thalia both rolled their eyes.

As they reach Paul's car, they all remained silent. But Ms. Jackson broke it easily.

"Percy, introduce your friends to Paul because he is wondering who they are." Ms. Jackson said.

"Paul, I think you have noticed Nico. He was here on my 15th birthday." Percy said. "And these are my other friends Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth and Thalia meet Paul."

"Hey." Thalia and Annabeth greeted.

"I'm Paul Blofis." Paul said and they shook their hands.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Thalia Grace. Please to meet you."

"So, you are young demigods too?" Paul asked.

"Yes. I am a daughter of Zeus." Thalia said.

"And I am a daughter of Athena." Annabeth said.

"Okay. Shall we go now to Montauk?" Paul asked.

"Yes and we are late because we are going to eat at McDonalds." Ms. Jackson said.

"Okay. So who's going to seat at the back?" Paul asked.

"Me." Thalia and Nico said at the same time.

They exchanged puzzled looks and smiled then blushed. Thalia raised an eyebrow then mouthed _1-2-3-GO_. Nico hurriedly ran to the car, leaving Paul, Mrs. Jackson, Percy and Annabeth with confused looks. Thalia was fast. When Nico realized that Thalia was on the lead, he sped up and they both reached the car at the same moment.

They eyed each other and raced inside the car towards their seats. As they sat, Nico accidentally held Thalia's hand that made them blush. Nico let go of her hand and looked away.

"Sorry. It was just an accident." Nico apologized as Percy, Annabeth, Paul and Mrs. Jackson went inside the car.

"It's okay." Thalia said, still blushing.

Percy looked at Nico and smirked. He mouthed the words _good job, Nico. Nice move_.

"What?" Nico said clueless.

"Nothing. It's just you and Thalia are blushing crimson red." Percy said.

Annabeth looked at them and smiled.

"I have never seen a _Huntress blushing_. You are _one of a kind_ Huntress, Thalia. I should remember and capture this moment." Annabeth said and took a picture of them.

"Hey, where did you get that?" Percy asked.

"My father gave me this as a gift because he wants to see Camp Half – Blood. That's why I am taking pictures." Annabeth explained.

"But this isn't Camp Half – Blood. Why are you taking pictures of . . . us?" Nico asked, still blushing. Thalia looked at him, still blushing, and looked away.

"I can take pictures if I want to." Annabeth grinned. "SMILE!"

She took another picture of Thalia and Nico, which made them blush redder than crimson red.

"Hey, kids. We're going to leave now. Buckle up." Ms. Jackson said as they load the car.

They fastened there seatbelts and headed to McDonalds. Silence filled the car.

While Paul is driving, every single person in the car was doing different things.

Ms. Jackson is staring at the window, Percy is staring at his cake, Annabeth is looking at her pictures, Nico is listening to his iPod, and Thalia is tapping her foot impatiently.

Percy and Annabeth are talking about Thalia and Nico.

"What if I take a picture of them?" Annabeth whispered.

"Great idea!" Percy whispered, still staring at his cake.

"Hey, Thalia. Nico. Can I take a picture of you? I'll add it in my scrapbook." Annabeth asked.

"Okay." Thalia said.

"You go first, Thalia." Nico said who looked bored.

"Okay." She said.

"No. I mean the _both of you_ together." Annabeth said.

Thalia and Nico exchange nervous looks and looked back at her.

"Okay." Nico whispered but Annabeth didn't hear it.

"I'll take that as a yes." Annabeth said.

"Can you please come a little bit closer to each other." She said.

"What?" Nico and Thalia panicked.

"Please." Annabeth begged.

"Okay."Nico whispered.

As he came closer to Thalia, he found himself praying to Lord Zeus that he won't blast him into pieces.

As Nico came closer to her, she found herself praying to his father that he won't blast Nico into pieces and to Lady Artemis.

"There. SMILE!" Annabeth said and took a photo of them. "Aww, aren't you cute together."

"Can I see it?" Thalia asked.

"Okay." Annabeth said and handed the camera to her.

"OH MY GODS! I am blushing here. Annabeth, did you edit this picture?" Thalia asked.

"Can I see it?" Percy asked.

He looked shocked and whispered _Nice_ at Annabeth's ear. Annabeth smiled.

"Annabeth didn't edit this picture. The both of you are blushing when Annabeth took this picture." Percy explained.

Thalia looked shocked but Nico didn't mind it.

"We're here at McDonalds. C'mon." Ms. Jackson said as Paul parked the car.

"Ms. Jackson, are we going to bring our bags?" Nico asked taking off his earphones.

"Maybe you can bring your weapons. You guys smell any monsters?" Ms. Jackson said while looking around.

"I guess. Not so sure. We'll just bring our weapons." Annabeth said.

They unloaded Paul's car and headed to McDonalds.

* * *

Paul and Ms. Jackson ordered their foods. Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia searched for a table.

"Do you smell that?" Percy asked.

"Maybe you just smelled the food. I noticed you've been staring at your cake on our way here." Nico joked and smirked at Percy.

Percy just whistled and looked away.

"Maybe there is a monster here." Thalia said.

"Yeah. Let's just get ready for the monsters."Annabeth said.

"Will you excuse me, I'll just use the restroom." Thalia said and went straight to the restroom.

"Yeah, me too." Annabeth said and ran straight to the restroom.

"Girls." Percy muttered.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the restroom, too." Nico said.

"Hey! Wait . . ." Percy was cut off because Nico immediately left.

"And . . . he's gone." Percy said and Paul and Ms. Jackson arrived.

"Where are the others?" Ms. Jackson asked.

"Restroom. Have to go, Mom." Percy said.

"Hey! Wait . . ." Ms. Jackson was cut off.

"And . . . he's gone." Paul said.

"Well, let's just wait for them." Mrs. Jackson said.

* * *

As Percy entered the restroom, he saw Nico fighting monsters. Five _Empousai_. Percy uncapped Riptide and slashed and stabbed two _Empousai_. They easily defeated the monsters.

"How did those monsters get in here?" Percy asked.

"I was washing my hands when they appeared there. I fought them and you came in." Nico said.

"Okay. Let's go now." Percy said and they left the restroom.

* * *

Annabeth caught up with Thalia and they headed to the restroom.

As they entered the restroom, 3 monsters surprised them. They looked at each other they readied their weapons. Annabeth drew out her knife and Thalia settled her bow and arrows.

"_On 3. 1-2-3-GO!_" Annabeth whispered.

Thalia shot a volley of arrows at the two _empousai _while Annabeth fought with the _empousai_. They easily defeated the monsters.

"C'mon, let's eat now. I'm starving." Thalia said as they wash their hands.

"Let's go." Annabeth said and they left the restroom.

* * *

As Thalia and Annabeth leave the restroom, they met Percy and Nico.

Percy started the conversation. "Have you fought. . ." but he was cut off when Thalia answered already.

"Three _empousai_." Thalia said deadpannedly.

"What about. . ." Annabeth asked the boys but she was cut off by Nico's sudden answer.

"Five _empousai_." Nico answered glumly.

Thalia and Nico headed to their seats leaving Annabeth and Percy exchanging puzzled looks at each other.

"I'm not yet finished with my question but she answered already."Percy asked Annabeth.

"Nico too!" Annabeth replied.

"How did they _do that_?" he asked Annabeth in amazement.

"I don't even _know_." Annabeth said and shrugged.

Percy left his mouth hanging open as they followed Nico and Thalia to their seats.

"What took you kids so long?" Ms. Jackson asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Monsters." Percy said as he took a seat beside Annabeth.

"Explain." Ms. Jackson commanded.

Annabeth explained to Ms. Jackson everything that happened inside the restroom.

"Did any of you got hurt?" Ms. Jackson asked worriedly.

The four made an _isn't-it-obvious_ look. Ms. Jackson examined them carefully. As she examined Nico, she saw a scratch on his right cheek.

"Nico, you have a scratch on your right cheek." Ms. Jackson informed.

They all looked at Nico especially Thalia who wore a worried look. Nico touch his right cheek and look at his hand. He saw blood. Thalia touched his cheek. He blushed crimson red.

"Your lucky, Nico. I always have an extra band-aid here on my pocket wherever I go." Thalia said as she fished a bandage out of her pocket.

She stuck it on Nico's scratch while Annabeth kept on taking pictures. Nico was left dumbfounded.

"Oh! These shots are going to be great!" Annabeth said in excitement.

_Am I doing the right thing to do? I think Lady Artemis wouldn't mind because this is also what we do when we Hunt. When someone got hurt we tend to cure them. The only difference is Nico is a boy. Oh, never mind, _thought Thalia.

_Am I in paradise? Am I dreaming? I can't believe this! Thalia is like actually taking care of me. This is one of the best days in my entire life. When I get home, I'll definitely mark this day on my calendar! _thought Nico.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Percy's growling stomach. They all laughed.

"Maybe we should eat our food now. Percy is starving really bad." Ms. Jackson said.

As they finished eating, Percy shared his cake with them.

Then they all went back to the Paul's car.

* * *

As the car engine roared back to life, Nico talked to Thalia.

"Hey . . . um . . . thanks." Nico stammered.

"For what?" Thalia asked and they locked eyes.

"For the bandage." Nico said and pointed the bandage at his right cheek.

"Oh. It's nothing." Thalia said and laughed and they looked away at each other.

They headed to Montauk in silence.

* * *

**REVIEW! ;)**


	7. First Kiss

**Chapter 7: First Kiss**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

As they headed to Montauk, Thalia got bored. So she decided to talk to Nico.

"Hey." Thalia said.

Nico looked at her. "Hey." He whispered and looked away.

"I guess you're bored." Nico said.

"How did you know?" Thalia asked, raising her eyebrow.

Nico looked at her and smiled. "Because you're tapping your foot impatiently and you can't sit still." He said.

"Oh." Thalia said and looked away.

Silence filled the car. Thalia can't take it anymore. Her ADHD is kicking in.

"Ms. Jackson, are we there yet?" Thalia questioned.

Everybody in the car looked directly at Thalia, except Paul, who looked at the rear view mirror.

"What? I do have ADHD which was kicking in and I am bored." Thalia said and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, Thalia. We're nearly there. You can now see the beach from here." Ms. Jackson said, pointing to her left, where the beach was.

They all looked at the left window.

"Nearly there." Thalia whispered.

* * *

As Paul parked his car, every single person in the car was doing different things.

Ms. Jackson readied her belongings. Percy and Annabeth were looking at the pictures. Nico took off his earphones and tucked his iPod in his bag. Thalia is staring at the beach and tapping her foot impatiently.

"We're here!" Ms. Jackson announced.

"Finally!" Thalia said and hurriedly went outside the car.

Nico followed her, who kicked his shoes off and broke into a run.

Nico knelt down on the sand, his arms spread wide and said, "Finally! The sand." He grabbed a pinch of the moist sand. "The sea water." He cupped his hands into the water and splashed the water on his face. "The fresh air." He breathed heavily.

Percy cleared his throat. "Are you the son of Poseidon here?"

Nico just ignored Percy and lay down on the sand. He spread out his arms and legs and moved into a motion as if making "sand" angels.

"So that's what twelve year olds do." Thalia snorted.

Again, Nico didn't seem to mind them but he blushed.

"Nico, the sand is a bit wet. You might wet your clothes." Annabeth said worriedly.

Nico rolled over on the sand. He stood up and folded his pants into knee-length and went over to the sea.

"Hey! This is supposed to be my day! How come he's the one to be the first who touch the sea." Percy cried.

Annabeth took out her camera and kept on capturing themselves having fun.

Percy concentrated and forced the waves to make Nico wet.

Nico saw the waves go higher and higher. Five feet. Ten feet. Twenty feet. He didn't wait for it to be higher. He ran back toward the shore but the waves caught him. After a few seconds he was washed over to the shore.

Annabeth saw what happened. She took pictures of Nico running on the water and the waves coming after him. He was running like an idiot. She even took a video.

She went to Nico.

"Hey, Nico! Was it fun?" Annabeth interviewed him.

No response.

"Nico? _Nico?_" Thalia shook Nico but he wasn't moving.

Thalia checked his pulse. "_He's unconscious_."

Percy came near them as the ground began to shake and there was a loud booming voice. "_What did you do to my son_?"

Then it was gone.

"Hey Nico, I think your dad kind of just talked to me." Percy said.

"Percy, look at what you've done! _He's unconscious!_" Annabeth said.

Percy's mouth hung open. "What do we do?"

"I know CPR!" Thalia suggested.

"Me too." Annabeth said.

"But I can't mouth to mouth him. I'm a Huntress." Thalia said blushing. "You do it, Percy. It was your fault on the first place, Seaweed Brain."

"What? It's my birthday. My birthday gift from you guys is a kiss from Nico? Are you insane, Pinecone Face?" Percy insisted.

Thalia and Percy sneered at each other then looked at Annabeth.

"No way. I'm taking a video of this. See." Annabeth said raising her camera.

"That leaves you, Seaweed Brain." Thalia muttered evilly to Percy.

Percy hesitated for a moment but he accepted it anyway.

"Okay! What will I do except for the mouth to mouth part? I know that already." Percy asked.

"You're supposed to give him two breaths. And I'll depress his chest." Thalia said.

Thalia readied her hands in position. Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened Nico's mouth and gave him two breaths, their lips touching each others.

Thalia and Annabeth closed their eyes and looked away in disgust.

Thalia depressed Nico's chest. They did it two times and waited for Nico to breath. Thalia prayed to Zeus and Hades. Nico coughed, sitting up.

The moment he sat up, Thalia gave him a tight hug. Nico blushed. Thalia almost shed a tear.

After a few seconds, they let go of each other. Nico looked around for Percy. He found him gargling his mouth with the seawater.

"Nico, wave at the camera!" Annabeth said, smiling.

"What happened?" Nico asked curiously.

"How do I say this? You . . . err . . . kind of drowned. And you were unconscious. _We_ did CPR. When I say _we_, I mean Percy and I. I did the pressing your chest part and Percy did the . . . _other_ part." Thalia explained.

"You . . . You mean . . ."Nico stuttered and touched his lips and looked at Percy.

"That man's my . . . my . . . fi-first ki-kiss?" Nico asked.

"Most certainly!" Annabeth giggled.

"Look on the bright side. Good thing you didn't . . . _felt_ it." Thalia said cheering him up.

_I thought my first kiss was going to be Thalia. But I was wrong,_ Nico thought.

"Annabeth, can I watch the video?" Nico asked.

Annabeth nodded and handed Nico the camera. Nico played it and he saw all that happened. He laughed at the part when he was running and the waves are chasing him. "I look like an idiot here!" He almost puked when he saw the _mouth to mouth _part but he smiled when he watched Thalia pressing his chest. He blushed when the hugging part was also caught in the video.

"Thanks Annabeth!" he said and he returned the camera to her.

Percy walked to them. "I don't want to talk about this."

"He's my _third _kiss?" Percy muttered under his breath.

"Kids! Come here. We're going to clean the cabin." Ms. Jackson yelled.

"Coming, Mom!" Percy yelled back.

"C'mon guys." Annabeth said.

As they trudge towards their cabin, Nico kept muttering the words, "My first kiss is a _boy_? My first kiss is a _boy_ . . . "again and again.

"Oh, Shut Up!" Percy said and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! :D**


	8. Rocks and Lightning Bolts

**Chapter 8: Rocks and Lightning Bolts**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

As they arrived to their cabin, Ms. Jackson looked directly at Nico, who was dripping wet.

"What happened to you? And why are you dripping wet?" Ms. Jackson asked, raising her eyebrow.

Nico hesitated for a moment. "Ms. Jackson, where can I find the restroom." He asked.

"Right there." Ms. Jackson said, while pointing the restroom.

"Excuse me, for a moment." Nico said, clutching his bag and headed towards the restroom.

"Percy, explain!" Ms. Jackson commanded.

Percy heave a sigh. He explained why Nico is dripping wet.

"Okay. Poor boy. First kiss is a boy. Now, I asked you to go here is because we are going to clean our cabins." Ms. Jackson said.

"Cabins?" Percy asked.

"Yes. I ordered 2 cabins because we can't fit in a cabin." Ms. Jackson said.

"Okay." Percy spoke.

"Now, clean the cabins now as I grill the barbecues." Ms. Jackson said and left.

"C'mon guys. We need to clean the cabins now." Percy said and they entered their cabin.

* * *

As Nico exited the restroom, he kept on muttering in himself, "My first kiss is a boy? . . .". He headed towards their cabin.

Thalia kept on laughing whenever Nico mutters _my first kiss a boy_. Nico noticed it and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Why are you laughing?" Nico asked.

"Nothing." Thalia answered and began to look away.

Nico shrugged and continued to mutter _my first kiss a boy_ when Percy heard it.

"_Will you _SHUT UP? _You're not the only one who was shocked, okay? I remembered the time when I promised myself _NEVER_ to kiss a _BOY _in my _ENTIRE LIFE. _And now, what happened? _I BROKE IT!" Percy yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Guys, _calm down_." Thalia said in a soothing voice.

Nico had his intense black eyes wide open on Percy that made Percy walk out of the room.

"Okay guys. I caught that in a video. I congratulate each one of you a _very good_ acting!" Annabeth said cheerfully.

Nico rolled his big black eyes.

"I saw that Nico!" Annabeth said.

They all laughed while cleaning the cabin.

"Guys, I think I have to leave you here. You know, I need to make sure that Percy is okay. See you!" Annabeth said with a wink. She left the room.

Silence filled the room.

"So, uh, let me help you there." Nico said.

Thalia was holding the broom when Nico accidentally held her hand. Their eyes met for a long time then, Thalia broke the silence.

"You know Nico," Thalia started but she stopped and looked away with a worried look on her face.

Nico still looked at her, grinning. "What? What is it?"

Thalia closed her eyes and lowered her head. She hesitated and said, "Nothing."

Nico's grin faded. He wore a confused and worried look on his face. "Is there something . . ."

"No." Thalia answered instantly and began sweeping the floor ignoring Nico.

Nico looked at her. _You know, you better help her than let her do all the work. Be a gentleman, Nico_, a voice said in his head.

Nico picked up a sloppy rag and wiped the windows.

They weren't talking for each other in minutes. There are some times when they would stop cleaning, look back at each other, smile, and continue their work. There are also some times when one of them will pass by on front of the other and the other will stare at the one who passed by with revere. Sometimes, when Nico was wiping the windows, Thalia will look at him. And when Thalia is sweeping the floor, it is Nico's turn to look at her.

* * *

Aphrodite was watching the two from above. "Oh, how cute those two look like." She called Zeus and Hades to come over and watch with her.

"What is it now, Aphrodite?" Zeus asked.

"Let's watch them." Aphrodite said with a giggle.

"Who are we going to watch?" Hades asked curiously.

"I have a lot of important things to do than watch whoever they are." Zeus said.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and ignored Zeus. She faced Hades instead and said, "Thalia and Nico, of course."

"My son and _his_ daughter are _together_?" Hades asked.

"You mean _my daughter_?" Zeus said. "We've talked about this, Aphrodite."

"Just come over here and watch them." Aphrodite said, giving the other two a push.

"You know, Aphrodite, I already watched my son. He almost drowned when that son of Poseidon . . ." Hades said and cursed under his breath. "I had enough."

"No! You're not going anywhere. I invited you to watch, okay! So you _need_ to watch." Aphrodite said, raising her voice.

"Yes ma'am!" the two said and they all watched together.

Artemis walked inside the room. "Zeus, Hades, I need to talk to you. Hera said that you're with Aphrodite. I also need to talk to you, Aphrodite."

"What now?" the other three said in an exasperated tone.

"It's about Thalia . . . and maybe your son too, Hades. What's the name again? Lico? Kiko? Rico?" Artemis said with a shrug.

"It's _Nico_!" the three said.

"Oh, right! It's Rico." Artemis said.

Hades stepped forward. "What about my son, Artemis?" Hades asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, you see, Thalia is one of _my _Huntresses. She vowed to me and took the oath. She did her job pretty well but whenever Rico here, shows up, she seems to be always . . . preoccupied." Artemis explained.

"_It's Nico_!" the other three clarified.

Hades rolled his eyes.

"I saw that, Hades." Artemis said as she pulled out her bow and arrow.

"Hey guys, let's not fight here!" Zeus said as he stepped between the two.

Artemis and Hades calmed down. "I swear I don't know what my son's doing." Hades said and pointed secretly at Aphrodite. Aphrodite didn't seem to notice. _It's her fault not mine_, Hades mouthed to Artemis.

Artemis crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

_I swear upon the River Styx_, Hades mouthed.

"Can we watch them now?" Aphrodite asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

They all sighed and followed Aphrodite's order.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of cleaning, the cabin became spotless, due to Thalia and Nico's work.

"There. This cabin is now spotless." Thalia said, wiping a bead of sweat on her forehead.

Nico heave a sigh and sat down on the floor. Thalia looked at him but they won't meet eyes.

"You okay?" Thalia asked worriedly.

"It's nothing." He replied.

"Are you sure?" Thalia asked.

Nico nodded and wore a small smile. He looked directly at Thalia in the eyes.

"I didn't know that you are worried about . . . me" Nico said.

Thalia blushed and looked away.

"I . . . I . . . forget it!" She blurted.

Nico got up and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked.

"The other cabin." Nico simply said.

"Wait for me!" Thalia said and hurriedly stood beside Nico.

When she saw him smiling, she quickly made an excuse.

"I definitely don't want to be alone in that cabin." Thalia said with a shrug.

They headed towards the other cabin.

* * *

Before they could even reach the door, Nico and Thalia heard loud laughing of people. They went nearer to the door and the noise became louder. They looked at each other and nodded. They seemed to have read each other's minds. They both leaned in to the door and pressed their ears on it, eavesdropping.

"They are a _perfect_ pair." Ms. Jackson said clapping her hands.

"Yeah. They look cute. Right, Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Yes. Where are they anyway?" Percy asked.

"At the other cabin." Paul answered.

"They don't even know that we're talking about them." Percy said and, again, they all laughed.

Nico and Thalia both wore a confused look on their faces and continued to listen.

"I can't believe that a son of Hades will fall in love with a Huntress." Annabeth said.

Nico and Thalia gulped. Nico wished that Bianca was alive so that he wasn't the one they're talking about. Thalia wished that she wasn't the only Huntress there so that she wasn't the one they're talking about. They were sweating and continued to listen.

"Thalia and Nico are cute together." Percy and Annabeth said together.

Nico and Thalia's faces were red with embarrassment and anger. It's like the phrase _Thalia and Nico _kept on repeating in their minds. They looked at each other and looked away. Rocks suddenly began to float even the biggest one. The door to the second cabin opened revealing Paul, Ms. Jackson, Annabeth, and Percy laughing.

Paul and Ms. Jackson realized that Thalia and Nico were standing in the door.

Ms. Jackson cleared her throat and made an excuse. "I better cook now."

"Me too. I better fix the beds." Paul said.

Annabeth and Percy were left alone, laughing. They stopped when they saw floating rocks of different sizes surrounding them. They looked at the door. Thalia and Nico were standing there. Their faces are crimson red. They both gulped.

"We're both in trouble." Percy whispered to Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded in agreement and looked above her head. Thunder clouds began forming above their heads.

"We're so sorry!" Annabeth said.

Nico's eyes were blacker than ever. Thalia managed floating lightning bolts above her hands.

"Please forgive us!" Percy pleaded and knelt down.

Some rocks around them seem to fall down. Thalia noticed it and looked at Nico. He was sweating so badly. The floating lightning bolts magically disappeared just when Nico fainted. Luckily, Thalia was there to catch him. All the rocks around Percy and Annabeth fell onto the ground.

Annabeth came running towards the two. Percy stand up and followed the suit.

"Nico . . . Nico." Thalia said worriedly, while shaking Nico.

"We're so sorry. We didn't mean to." Percy apologized.

Annabeth looked uneasy. _Should I take a picture of them? No. Nico just fainted and I don't want them to be mad at me._ She thought.

"Save it for later. Let's put him in the bed." Thalia demanded.

As they put Nico in the bed, Percy and Annabeth bombarded Thalia with apologies.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry . . ." Percy and Annabeth apologized.

Thalia got annoyed and yelled at them.

"_I SAID, SAVE IT FOR LATER! A PERSON JUST FAINTED HERE! HE'S UNCONSCIOUS FOR THE SECOND TIME THIS DAY! WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT LATER WHEN HE WAKES UP!_" Thalia yelled at them and became red with anger.

Silence filled the cabin.

"Thank you." Thalia said and plumped herself beside Nico. She prayed to her father and Hades.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I was pacing around a white place. When I say white, I mean literally. It's like I'm in a white room. The walls are pure white. I looked around there was no door. I stared at the floor. It wasn't exactly a floor. I'm not sure but I think I'm stepping on the clouds. White clouds. I looked up and saw the blue sky. Well, I really don't need to look up to see the sky because I think I'm already there. I am at the sky. The heavens. Thalia's place. The total opposite of my world – the Underworld.

I feel so different. I am so happy! I want to fly and soar high but I think I don't need to soar high anymore because I am already up here. Instead, I ran. I spread my arms and ran around. I feel so young though I am young. I feel the air brushing my cheeks. I stopped and held my hands to my knees. I breathed heavily as I wiped of a bead of sweat on my forehead.

I straightened up and looked around again. I realized I wasn't the only one there. I saw a lady in a white toga. I stared at her. Then I noticed that she was already in front of me, our faces inches away from each other. I stepped back and looked at her. _Blue-black hair_. _And are those electric blue eyes?_

"Thalia?" I guessed.

She covered her mouth and giggled. She ran around, looking back at me for maybe every eight seconds. I smirked and ran after her. I chased her. The place was filled with laughter. I finally caught her and we stumbled onto the ground. We rolled to the floor. When we stopped, she was already lying over me, giggling. I brushed a strand of hair that covered her sparkly eyes and tucked it behind her ear. She was . . . wonderful.

Then everything changed.

It became dark. I couldn't find her in the darkness even though my eyes are already used to seeing in the dark. I recognized I was already in my world. But still I couldn't find her. I ran to look for her but I heard nothing else besides my footsteps. Then I heard someone screaming.

"THALIA!" I shouted.

I hadn't noticed that I was already standing on the darkest part of the Underworld. I was on the way to Tartarus. The more I go near to it, the more the voice becomes loud. I walked slowly, groping for the floor. I made sure I wasn't falling into a pit.

I saw Thalia. Her white toga was the thing that I could see. Someone was pulling her down.

"NICO!" HELP!" she cried for help.

I reached for her hand and tried to pull her up. One minute, I was saving her but the next minute, our hands slipped and she fell down.

I woke up with a start.

* * *

"Shhhhhh. He's moving." Annabeth whispered.

"He's waking up." Percy said.

Thalia's eyes lit up. She held Nico's hand tightly and whispered a prayer to Zeus and Hades.

Nico sat bolt upright with his intense black eyes widened. He looked directly at Thalia. Thalia looked scared.

"Thank the Gods, Nico. You're awake now." Thalia said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, you fainted a while ago, maybe because you drained a lot of energy." Annabeth explained.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"We're sorry. We're sorry. We're sorry. We're sorry. We're sorry. We're sorry. We're sorry. We're sorry . . ." Percy and Annabeth randomly said but was cut off by Thalia's grunt.

"_ARGH! WILL YOU STOP IT? I'M SICK OF IT_!" Thalia grunted that made her stood up and produced two lightning bolts above her hands.

"Hey, Thalia. Calm down!" Nico said, soothingly.

The moment Nico talked to Thalia, she calmed down. The lightning bolts disappeared and she lowered her hands. She looked directly at his eyes and looked away as she sat down.

Silence filled the cabin.

Nico urged himself to start a conversation.

"So . . . What are you sorry for?" Nico said, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh my Gods, Nico! You just fainted. That doesn't mean you've got amnesia, do you?" Thalia asked with a worried tone.

* * *

**Please REVIEW!**


	9. Sharing Thoughts

**Chapter 9: Sharing Thoughts**

**Please enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Nico hesitated for a moment, trying to remember what happened before he fainted. Then it hit him, _Thalia and Nico are cute together, Percy and Annabeth said_. As he thought this statement, he got angry. His face went red in embarrassment and in anger. He looked at Thalia then back at Percy and Annabeth, who was kneeling and saying _we're sorry_.

"Why are you talking about . . . us? Nico asked, trying hard not to hit them with rocks.

"Well . . . you need to promise first before we explain that you won't zap us with lightning or hit us rocks or yell at us, okay." Annabeth said with a scared tone.

Thalia and Nico looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"We promise." Thalia and Nico said together.

"Okay." Percy said calming down and sitting in the across Nico.

Annabeth did the same and started to explain.

Whenever Annabeth says the word _cute_, Thalia and Nico will flinch at the same, which made Annabeth and Percy chuckle.

"ARGH! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?" Nico said out loud.

"We're sorry. Please forgive us. I don't want us fighting with one another." Percy and Annabeth said together.

Nico and Thalia looked at each other, as if they are thinking about the same thing. They looked at Percy and Annabeth.

"Apology accepted." They said at the same time.

Percy and Annabeth smiled at them and laughed.

"What?" Nico asked, looking confused.

"Nothing." Percy replied.

"We just like the way you two act together. Haven't you noticed that you have some similarities?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah." Thalia and Nico said together. They both blushed because they didn't know that the other noticed it too.

Before Percy could speak, there was a knock on the door. The door opened.

"Dinners ready everyone. And we're having barbecues for dinner." Paul said.

He looked at each one of them. "You could just go there whenever you want. I'll just have . . . to . . . leave you . . . here." Paul left them.

Annabeth elbowed Percy on the rib and cleared her throat. Percy nodded to Annabeth.

"We should probably leave and help Paul and mom." Percy said as they walked out of the room.

Thalia cleared her throat and began to speak.

"So, did you have a dream?" Thalia asked.

"Yes." Nico answered.

"Well, how was it?" Thalia asked as she sat beside Nico and held his hand.

Nico blushed and gulped. He was lost in is thoughts as he stared in Thalia's electric blue eyes. "You're wonderful." He muttered under his breath.

"What did you say? Sorry. I didn't hear that." Thalia said.

Nico suddenly felt a spark. He woke up to his senses. "I said my dream was . . . so wonderful but the end isn't."

"Oh. Could you tell it to me?" Thalia pleaded.

"Well, you haven't told me _your _dream yet." Nico said with a smirk.

"Fine." Thalia said, crossing her arms.

Nico stood up and walked to the door. He turned to look at Thalia.

"Aren't you hungry?" Nico asked.

There was no answer.

Nico walked toward Thalia. He knelt down so that his face was leveled with hers. He looked at her for a long time that seemed like forever. Thalia looked away.

"Why don't you come with me?" Nico asked.

"Please tell me your dream. " Thalia blurted.

Nico grinned. "Let's eat first."

Nico held Thalia's arm and tried to pull him to her but she wouldn't move.

"Okay, after eating I'll tell you my dream and you'll tell me yours." Nico clarified.

"Sure." Thalia agreed.

She looked at him in the eyes for a moment as they both left the room deserted.

* * *

As the Gods watched Thalia and Nico, Aphrodite kept on shrieking in delight.

"They looked so cute. I love watching _them_!" Aphrodite shriek.

Artemis seemed angry but pleased, Zeus looked serious and Hades looked bored.

"Oh c'mon! They held their hands?" Artemis said and stumped her foot furiously.

"Isn't that great?" Aphrodite squealed.

"ARGH! I AM SICK OF IT!" Artemis grunted and stormed off the throne room.

"Yeah. She's right. And I'm bored." Hades said and stormed off the throne room.

Zeus glared at Aphrodite and stormed off the throne room.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and continued watching Thalia and Nico.

* * *

As Percy and Annabeth left Thalia and Nico in the cabin, they started to talk about them.

"_They're _scary sometimes." Annabeth said.

"Get used to it, Annabeth. C'mon, let's eat now, I'm starving." Percy said and broke into a run.

Annabeth let out a laugh and sprinted next to him.

As they reached the table, Paul and Ms. Jackson where waiting for them. A smell hit their noses.

"_Barbecues_." Percy said.

"C'mon." Annabeth said.

As they sat on their respective chairs, Ms. Jackson and Paul laughed at them.

"What?" Percy asked, staring hungrily at the barbecues.

"What did Thalia and Nico do to you?" Ms. Jackson asked between laughs.

"Oh, about that, Nico fainted. So they didn't threw us with rocks or zap us with lightning." Annabeth explained.

"Is he okay now?" Paul asked.

"Yah. And they're coming right . . . now!" Percy exclaimed.

* * *

As Thalia and Nico left the cabin, they remained silent. No one even dared to talk. Nico looked at the horizon. The sun is setting now. Thalia locked her eyes on her shoes, embarrassed to look at Nico.

As they arrived at the table and sit at their respective chairs, Ms. Jackson looked at Nico.

"Nico, are you okay?" Ms. Jackson asked.

"Yes." Nico replied.

Before Ms. Jackson could speak, Percy interrupted her.

"Mom, can we eat now? I'm starving." Percy interrupted and readied his hands for the barbecues.

"Sure." Ms. Jackson said.

And they ate dinner.

* * *

After they finished eating dinner, Ms. Jackson and Annabeth washed the dishes. Paul and Percy arranged the cabins. Nico and Thalia were left without anything to do.

"Uhmm . . . do you want to hear my dream, now?" Nico asked.

"I guess." Thalia said.

"Okay." Nico said and walked towards the beach.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Thalia asked.

"Here. C'mon." Nico replied.

"Okay. Wait up." Thalia said and followed Nico.

Nico sat on the sand and tried to think about his dream again. Thalia sat beside him and looked at him. Nico noticed it and started to make up a dream.

"Well . . . I was in a place, a white place. I looked around and saw a girl about sixteen, wearing a white toga. She looked familiar . . . but I forgot her name. We were having a fun time but the place shifted. I am standing in a dark place. In the Underworld. Then I looked around then I saw the girl that I saw a while ago, screaming for help. She was being dragged to Tartarus. I walked slowly, groping for the floor. I made sure I wasn't falling into a pit. I reached for her hand and tried to pull her up. One minute, I was saving her but the next minute, our hands slipped and she fell down. I woke up with a start." Nico narrated his story uneasily.

"Oh. Do I know this girl?" Thalia curiously asked.

"Uhm . . . yeah. You know . . . this girl." Nico said and looked directly in her eyes.

"Oh." Thalia whispered and looked away.

"_Is Nico making up a story or something? He looks uneasy. How will I tell him my dream? Should I make up a story? I wonder who the girl is. He said I know her. Never mind."_ Thalia thought.

"Thalia, it's your turn now to tell your dream." Nico said.

"Yeah, right. I was in a forest running for my dear life. I stopped dead in my tracks and cried. As I stopped crying, I tried to settle down myself. I looked around the surroundings and saw a person coming closer to me. I tried to analyze this specific person. I realized that it was a boy." Thalia heaved a sigh.

"Go on." Nico said who looked interested.

"He looked familiar . . . but I forgot his name. I . . . hugged him and . . . I cried. As we broke apart he asked me why am I there and I told him that I just appeared there, running. I asked him that why is he there and he answered . . . he just appeared there. I told him that if he could stay there with me for the meantime and he said yes. We . . . um . . . talk about things. A couple of hours past and he said that he needs to . . . go. I tried to protest but he was gone, leaving me alone in that forest. I cried and cried. Then I heard someone screamed my name. Annabeth is screaming my name and told me to wake up. I woke up with cold water splashed all over my face." Thalia narrated her dream uneasily.

"Oh. Do I know this boy?" Nico asked.

"Yeah." Thalia simply said.

"Oh." Nico whispered.

"_Is Thalia making up a story or something? She looks uneasy. I wonder who the boy is. She said I know him. Never mind."_ Nico thought.

They remained silent.

* * *

As Percy and Annabeth finished their respective jobs, they headed towards the beach.

"Hey." Percy and Annabeth said together as they met.

Percy chuckled while Annabeth laughed.

"Guess who's talking there?" Percy said while pointing at Thalia and Nico.

Annabeth looked at what Percy's pointing and she let out a gasp.

"Oh my Gods! Thalia and Nico are _together_." Annabeth gasped.

"I think we should go there too. I think they are talking about something." Percy said.

"You don't want to disturb them, do you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep. C'mon!" Percy said.

"But wait. I think we should collect lumbers so that we can set out a fire." Annabeth suggested.

"Okay. C'mon. We need to hurry up so that we can catch up on what they are talking about." Percy said and broke into a run.

"Hey! Wait for me." Annabeth yelled and run next to Percy.

* * *

The silence that surrounded Thalia and Nico was broken by Annabeth's yell.

"Hey! Wait for me." Annabeth yelled and run next to Percy.

Thalia and Nico turn their heads around facing Annabeth.

Annabeth and Percy noticed it so they waved at them. Thalia and Nico looked at each other then back at them.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Nico asked and stood up.

"Just in the woods." Percy said and stopped dead in his tracks. "You want to come?"

"Sure." Nico said, grinned and dusted off his jeans.

"Hey! Wait up. I want to come too." Thalia said and dusted off her shorts.

As Thalia and Nico caught up with Percy and Annabeth, Annabeth gave Percy a _look-at-what-you-have-done_ look.

"_What?_" Percy mouthed at her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked at Thalia and Nico.

"You guys want to swim?" Annabeth asked.

"I thought we are going to the woods?" Nico asked, disappointed.

"Well, yeah. But I change my mind." Percy said.

"Oh." Thalia said.

"I'm out." Nico said who looked bored, and headed towards the cabin.

"Wait up!" Percy called.

Nico stopped in his tracks and look back at them. "What?" he asked.

"Do something, Thalia!" Percy hissed.

"Why me?" Thalia asked.

"You're the only one who can please him. Please." Percy said.

Thalia hesitated. She looked at Nico then back at Percy and Annabeth.

"You heard him, _I'm out_. I'm out. C'mon Nico, lets give them some privacy." Thalia said and walked towards Nico.

Nico seemed happy that he grinned. Percy and Annabeth are both confused. Thalia didn't notice them. She just walked directly at Nico.

"WHAT!" Percy and Annabeth said at the same time.

"I'm doing this because it's your birthday, Seaweed Brain. I'm letting you and Annabeth spend some time together." Thalia said kindly and gave Percy a _curse-you_ look.

"Thanks, Thalia." Percy said and smiled.

"No problem. But remember, I am doing this because it is your birthday." Thalia repeated.

"Okay. I'm the luckiest person in the world." Percy said and slid her hand at Annabeth's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"No you're not. You see this. If you did something bad at Annabeth, I will zap you every second." Thalia threatened while holding a lightning bolt and left them.

"Thanks Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"No problem." Thalia yelled back at them.

"C'mon, Nico." Thalia said.

"Okay." Nico whispered and bowed his head.

Together, they headed toward their respective cabins in silence.

* * *

**Review! **


	10. Bet

**Chapter 10: Bet**

**I know and I am sorry if I am not updating "Waiting" for ages. I am really busy because here in the Philippines, school started last June and I really have a busy and hectic schedule. Hope you understand. **

**Sorry if this chapter is too short. :) (hope you understand)**

**Please enjoy reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
**

* * *

"_I feel like I'm in heaven when I'm with her and I do not know why. Is this love? No. It can't be. I can't be in love with a daughter of Zeus. Forget it. I'll just accept that I'm in love with her_." Nico thought as they trudge in the sand in silence.

* * *

"_Why am I like this? This can't be happening. I just can't simply fall for a son of Hades with his charming smile and cute black eyes and . . . wait a minute. I shouldn't think of this. I'll just focus on the Huntresses first_." Thalia thought as they trudge in the sand.

* * *

They both thought about their feelings for each other as they trudge to the sand to reach their destination. They didn't notice that Percy and Annabeth are staring at them and giving remarks about them as a pair.

"I can't help it. They are a cute couple. I wanted to tell them that they should be together." Percy said and threw his clenched fists in the air.

"Yeah. You're right. No. Maybe you're right. But I think that is a bad idea." Annabeth said and made a straight face.

Percy stop dead in her tracks and asked him, "Why?"

"Don't you get it? Thalia is a Huntress and Nico is a . . . is a . . . _young boy_. They can't be together, get it?" Annabeth said and did a sarcastic smile.

"Anyways, I get it. Don't worry." Percy replied and gave Annabeth a small smile.

"Hey, do you want a bet?" he offered.

"Sure, about what?" she said.

"Let's make a bet about Thalia and Nico." he said, looking and pointing at them.

"Okay. What kind of bet exactly?" she asked and looked at Thalia and Nico.

"Okay. Here goes the bet. The bet is all about their _soon-to-be-relationship_." he explained.

"Okay. Go on." she said and gave Percy a _let – us – see – what – is – your – idea _look.

"My bet is that they will end up together and they will live happily ever after." he simply said.

"Is that all your bet?" she asked.

"Yeah. It's your turn. So, what's your bet?" he said and frowned.

"Okay. I bet that they will not _end_ up together. Thalia will still stay being a Huntress and Nico will still be the same Nico but he will change." Annabeth simply said.

"Okay. Let's wait after 3 years to know who wins the bet." Percy said.

"Why after 3 years? We're 19 years old from that time." Annabeth asked.

"Well, I really do not know but I think 3 years is better than tomorrow right?" Percy asked.

"WHAT?" she replied in outrage.

"Never mind. Let's just wait for 3 years to know who wins the bet. Is it a deal?" he asked.

"Deal." She agreed.

An eerie silence filled the beach as they think about Thalia and Nico's future relationship.

* * *

Thalia and Nico wondered why Percy and Annabeth were laughing but they kept in their minds that they are enjoying their moment together.

"Nico, are you okay? You look pale." Thalia asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh. I'm fine. I always look pale. Maybe I'm just tired from my faints." Nico replied and tried to give Thalia a small smile.

"Oh. Okay." Thalia said and lowered her head.

" Um . . . Hey. Do you want to have a little walk at the woods? " Nico asked.

"Su . . . sure. C'mon." Thalia replied.

* * *

Silence filled the beach where Percy and Annabeth were walking. Thalia and Nico left them alone in there so that they can spend some time together. They spend their time making a bet which they will get the answer after 3 years.

"We better go to sleep now. It's getting late." Annabeth said as they walked through the shore.

"Yeah. You're right. C'mon." Percy said and they trudge to the sand.

* * *

An awkward silence filled the woods as Thalia and Nico strolls. But as they continue to walk in the woods in an awkward silence, they kept on thinking the same thing. They kept on thinking these phrases.

As for Thalia, she kept on thinking, "This is very awkward. I wanted to talk to _him_." and also "Is this right? I know I am not supposed to be _with him_ because I'm a huntress. But for now, that didn't matter. I will just enjoy _his_ presence with me."

As for Nico, he kept on thinking, "This is very awkward. I wanted to talk to _her_ about . . . things." and also "I know this is not right that I am walking with her, _alone_, because she is a huntress. But for now, that didn't matter at all. I will just spend time with her and for me, this is an opportunity to be with _her_."

At this time, when they reached a tree, Nico stopped dead in his tracks, and so did Thalia. Thalia looked at Nico. She gave him a small smile and asked him, "Why did we or you stop walking?"

Nico heaved a sigh then he looked directly at Thalia's electric blue eyes, which are full of concern.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked nervously.

"Sure. I guess. "she replied looking away.

He sat down hastily and gently rubbed his neck. _Gods, why am I so nervous. Oh, darn it. I forgot what I am going to say. I got destructed by her sparkling electric blue eyes. Never mind_, he thought.

"Thalia, um . . . have you ever think about getting out of the Hunters?" he asked. _GODS, WHY DID I JUST ASKED THAT TO HER! OH, HOW DUMB OF ME_, he thought.

"Oh. Well, not really. But we'll see about that _in the future_." She answered and winked at Nico.

Nico felt his heart sank as she wink at him.

"What do you mean about _in the future_?" Nico inquired and his eyes lit up.

"And that is a _secret_." Thalia whispered.

"Oh. I see." He responded and lowered his head.

A peculiar silence filled the woods after a couple of minutes. Thalia sat next to Nico and she heave a sigh. She just smiled at the fact that she was with a _boy_ and her father is not yet doing anything to him miserable.

Minutes passed and they are still in the woods. Nico felt sleepy and he broke the peculiar silence while standing up.

"C'mon. We better sleep right now. It's getting late." he said.

Thalia nodded in agreement and stood up and they exited the woods and headed towards their respective cabins in silence.

* * *

As Percy and Annabeth reached their respective cabins, they heard someone yelled their names. They quickly turned around and saw Thalia and Nico trudging in the sand towards them.

"Wait up you guys!"Nico yelled.

"Lower down your voice, Nico! Everybody is asleep." Annabeth hissed.

"Sorry." Nico whispered and rolled his eyes.

As Thalia and Nico arrived at where Percy and Annabeth were standing, silence filled the place. It is broken by Percy who urge himself to speak.

"So . . . I guess we better go to sleep now. It's getting late." Percy said.

"You're right, goodnight Percy." Annabeth said and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek which made Thalia and Nico cringe in unison.

"Let's go, Thalia." Annabeth said and took Thalia's hand and walked in to their cabin.

"Why does she always do that?" Nico asked in disbelief.

"Who are you talking about, Annabeth or Thalia?" Percy queried.

"I'm talking about Annabeth. Why does she always give you a "_quick kiss_" on your cheek and quickly goes away?" Nico questioned and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you even care? Oh, now I know why you are asking me about that because you are jealous about our relationship and you don't have a girlfriend. May I give you an advice? Okay, here it goes. Nico, _after 3 years, you will experience this thing called relationship with a girl you love during these days_. "Percy said and tapped Nico's shoulders and walked in their cabin.

Nico let that sink in. _Maybe Percy is right about the girl I love during these days because she is a Huntress. That's impossible. But you can never tell what will happen in the future._, he thought and quickly went in their cabin and quickly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**THANKS A LOT! :)  
**


	11. Morning At The Beach

**Chapter 11: Morning At The Beach**

**Hope you ENJOY this chapter!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

**

* * *

**

**Nico's POV**

I was dreaming about Thalia but it was interrupted by a person snoring loudly. I hastily opened my eyes and I yawned. I stretched and I stood up glumly and I found out that Percy is the one snoring loudly. I rolled my eyes at him and scanned the cabin. Mr. Blofis is still sleeping while Percy is snoring, drooling, and sleeping with his face down. I decided to have a walk at the beach to lighten up myself. So, I grabbed my bag to get some clean clothes. I change into a black shirt and gray shorts and I wore my black flip - flops. I quickly brushed my hair, grabbed my iPod and headed outside towards the shore of the beach.

As I trudge in the sand, I slowly looked around. I am the only one in the beach right now. I plopped my earphones in my ears, turned on my iPod and put it in shuffle, and sat down on the beach's sand. Again, I slowly looked around, checking if there is a person in the beach. None. I heave a sigh and listened to the song playing. After that, I thought about Thalia, again.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

I was dreaming about Nico, again but it was interrupted by someone slapping my face. I quickly opened my eyes and I looked for the person who slapped me right in my face. I found out that Annabeth was the one who slapped me. I rolled my eyes at her and I yawned. I rubbed my eyes and I stood up hastily. I decided to have a morning walk at the beach so I grabbed my bag to get some clothes. I change into a gray shirt and black shorts and I wore my black flip – flops. I brushed my hair neatly and headed outside for my morning walk.

As I opened the door, rays of sunlight hit my face and a cold wind blew past my ear. I just shrugged it off and trudged in the sand. As I get nearer in the shore, I noticed someone sitting in the sand. I took a closer look and I found out that it was a boy and he looks familiar. As I got closer, I discovered that it was Nico and he is listening to his iPod. _Why is he up so early?_, I thought. So, I decided to talk to him in a nice and a polite way.

"Nico?" I asked.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

As I was listening to my iPod and thinking about Thalia, I heard someone called my name. I took off my earphones and I quickly looked at the person who called me. I recognize _her _voice and it is Thalia.

"Good morning." I replied and I looked back, pacing the shore. I felt a smile crept across my face.

"Morning." she replied and plopped herself down in the sand beside me.

Silence filled the beach and it is very comfortable. I liked Thalia's presence and also the fact that she is right next to me. I wish were stuck in this moment.

"So, why are you up so early?" she asked, looking at me.

"Well, I was awoken up by Percy's loud snores." I replied and she laughed. I really like her laugh. It always makes me smile.

"Really? That was funny. As for my state, I was awoken up by Annabeth slapping me hard in my face." she said and laughed.

When I heard that Annabeth slapped her in the face, a worried look crept across my face. She noticed this and she stopped laughing. She looked at me straight into my eyes. A worried look was on her face.

"She slapped you? Are you okay? Does it hurt?" I asked her and I am still worried.

She laughed hysterically leaving me confused and worried. She even rolled on the sand because she is laughing so hard.

As her laugh subsided, I urge myself to speak.

"Why are you laughing? You can still laugh at the time that you are hurt?" I replied angrily but worried.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you that Annabeth is sleeping when she slapped me in my face. Maybe she was dreaming. To answer your questions, I am not hurt and I am okay." she explained.

As I hear her explanation, my worries come off and I sighed in relief. I looked at her and gave her an_ I__ – thought – you – were – hurt – but – its – okay_ look. She just smiled and looked at the waves crashing on the shore.

Comfortable silence filled the beach and it was broken by Thalia's soothing words.

"Nico, you know that I really appreciated that you are worried about me and I really like it when someone cares about me." she said and smiled at me.

"Wow, Thalia. That's nothing. I am always here for you." I said and I smiled back at her.

Our moment together was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

As I was sleeping, I felt that I accidentally slapped someone hard in the face. I didn't know who that is and I didn't even mind to open my eyes, look at him/her, say sorry to him/her, because I was too lazy to get up and I am enjoying my sleep.

As I got awake, I don't feel lazy anymore. So, I stretched, rubbed my eyes and looked around. _Where am I?_, I thought. _I can't even remember this place_. Then it hit me when I looked at Ms. Jackson sleeping. _I am in Montauk with my friends and we're celebrating Percy's birthday_, I thought. I just smiled when I thought about Percy.

After thinking about him, I looked around, again. When I saw that there is no sign of Thalia in the cabin, I thought that maybe she is out early for her "morning walk".

So I decided to fix my bed and to fix myself. After I finished fixing my bed, I grabbed my bag and I fished for my comb. As I take hold of it, I brushed my hair neatly. I looked in my bag to find a shirt and shorts for me to change. I finally found a silver tank top and yellow shorts and put it on. I slipped on my silver flip-flops and I decided to talk with Percy or to have a walk with him. So, I headed for his cabin.

As I arrived at their cabin, I was expecting that the door is locked but it wasn't. _Well, that was easy_, I thought and went inside the cabin.

I looked around their cabin. It is just the same as ours. As I looked at Percy, who was still sleeping, he is drooling and snoring loudly. _Aww...he looks so cute when he is sleeping, _I thought. I giggled which made him to stir. I froze and I waited for him to wake up. As a sign of relief, he didn't wake up. He just stirred. _Whew, that was close_, I thought. So, I decided to think of a plan to wake my boyfriend up. I will wake him up in a sweet and nice way. So I went to his bed and sat next to him.

When I sat next to him, I remembered that Mr. Blofis was here. _I'd better be careful so that I won't wake Mr. Blofis up._ I thought and went onto my plan.

I shook him violently for him to wake up. As I see his eyes opened up and closed, he is now awake but not that much. So, I decided to whisper in his ear these words: _Wake up, Seaweed Brain_. _Or shall I say, wake up my handsome boyfriend._

And with that, his eyes fluttered open and he greeted me with a smile etched on his face.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was woken up by a beautiful daughter of Athena. This was the best morning ever because I was woken up by my girlfriend. I stood up in my bed in a sitting position and I wiped the drool off of my face which made Annabeth giggle and made me feel embarrassed and blush a little.

"Good Morning!" I greeted.

"Morning, Seaweed brain or shall I say good morning, my dear handsome boyfriend." She greeted which made me blush harder and she just giggled.

"You know, you look cute when you sleep and also, you drool when you sleep." She said and laughed hard.

"Keep quiet so that you won't wake Paul up." I warned her and looked at Paul, who covered his ears with his pillow.

"Oops. Sorry. It was my bad." She said still holding back her laughter.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh. Just want to ask you if you want to take a walk outside?" She asked.

"Sure. Just wait for me. I'll just get dressed." I said, getting up from my bed.

"Okay. I'll just wait outside." She said and made her way outside.

As she closed the door, I quickly snatched my bag and looked for a clean white shirt. As I take hold of it, I put it on and slipped on my blue flip – flops and headed outside.

As I went outside, I saw Annabeth staring on something. I looked where she is staring and I saw two persons sitting on the sand talking to each other. In the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth looked at me then back at the two people.

"Who do you think they are?" she asked.

"I dunno. C'mon, let's take a closer look." I said and headed towards them. Annabeth is trailing behind me.

* * *

As Percy and Annabeth got a closer look, they figured out that it was Thalia and Nico.

"You know what, they are a perfect couple." Annabeth said, smiling.

"Yeah. Yeah. They should be together." Percy said.

"Oh, look. They're smiling at each other. C'mon let's interrupt them by clearing our throats." Annabeth suggested and they interrupted Thalia and Nico.

* * *

Thalia and Nico's moment together was interrupted by Percy and Annabeth's throat clearing. Thalia and Nico both looked at Percy and Annabeth with a questioning look on their faces.

Silence filled the beach.

"So, Nico. Why are you up so early?" Percy asked while scratching his head.

"It is because of you. You are snoring loudly which made me wake up." Nico replied and rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Percy said and sat beside Nico and Annabeth sat next to Thalia.

"Annabeth, did you know that you slapped me hard on the face!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Oh. So you are the one that I accidentally slapped while I was sleeping. I'm sorry." Annabeth said.

"Okay. Okay. Just please, don't do that again. It hurts. I can't wait for Percy to be slapped hard right in his face." Thalia replied and they laughed except for Percy, of course.

"Hey. Do you want to swim later?" Percy asked, staring at the waves crashing the shore.

"Sure." They all said and stared at the waves crashing the shore while laughing.

As their laugh subsided, they didn't notice that Ms. Jackson and Paul are standing right behind them.

"Good morning, young demigods." Ms. Jackson greeted.

They all looked at Ms. Jackson and greeted her back and also Mr. Blofis.

"Annabeth, Thalia, can you please help me in preparing breakfast?" Ms. Jackson asked.

Annabeth and Thalia exchange glances and grinned.

"Sure, Ms. Jackson." They said as they stood up and they brushed off their shorts and followed Ms. Jackson.

"I better leave you guys. I'm going to get some things in the car." Paul said and headed towards his car.

"So, what happened to you and Thalia a while ago?" Percy asked grinning after Paul left.

"Nothing happened." Nico said.

"What do you mean by nothing happened?" Percy asked, getting a bit excited.

"We just talked." Nico replied.

"About what?" Percy curiously asked.

"About . . . stuffs." Nico hesitated.

"Did you confess your undying love for Thalia?" Percy asked.

"I do not have an undying love for Thalia." Nico said, raising his voice a bit.

"Yes you have. You just told me that last week I guess or not." Percy said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Yeah. Maybe I have told you that but I haven't even told her that I have feelings for her." Nico said. "We just talked about what happened to her when she was asleep, when Annabeth slapped her. I also told her that you were snoring loudly. That's all what we've talked about!" Nico explained.

"Okay. I believe you, buddy. But I tell you, there will be a time that you will confess to Thalia that you like her, a lot." Percy said and smirked.

Nico tried to protest but it was interrupted by Thalia and Annabeth, who were asking for their help.

* * *

As Thalia and Annabeth are arranging the table, Annabeth asked something about Thalia.

"So, what happened to you and Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing happened." Thalia replied with a shaky voice.

"What do you mean by nothing happened?" Annabeth asked, again.

Thalia heaved a sigh and looked at Annabeth, then to Nico, then back at Annabeth.

"Do you really need to know?" Thalia asked.

"I absolutely need to know. I'm your bestfriend." Annabeth replied with her hand on her waist.

"Okay. We just talked." Thalia replied.

"About what?" Annabeth curiously asked.

"About . . . stuffs." Thalia hesitated.

"Okay. I believe you, Thalia." Annabeth said and continued in preparing the plates.

Thalia heaved a sigh of relief because she didn't want to be linked with Nico.

As they finished arranging the table, Ms. Jackson called them.

"Thalia and Annabeth, come here." Ms. Jackson said.

Thalia and Annabeth went to Ms. Jackson

"Can you please tell the boys to get some branches or anything in the woods to make some fire in order to cook our food? Thank you." Ms. Jackson said and replied.

"Sure." They both said and called Percy and Nico.

"Percy! Nico! Come here!" They both yelled.

Percy and Nico jogged towards them.

"Your mom told us to tell you guys to get some branches or anything in the woods to make some fire. If you didn't find anything, we can't eat breakfast." Annabeth explained to them.

"Okay." Percy replied and they jogged off towards the woods and Paul followed them.

"C'mon. Let's help Ms. Jackson." Thalia said and they went off to help Ms. Jackson.

* * *

After about an hour, they ate their breakfast. After they finished eating, they cleaned the table.

As they clean the table, Thalia and Nico are always looking eye to eye, blushing and looking away the whole time. Percy and Annabeth noticed this and they just let them be like that because it is the time of their lives and their relationship to be developed.

Ms. Jackson and Paul took a bath and after that they take a rest. That is why they are the one who is cleaning the dishes and the table.

After they finished cleaning the table and etc., they headed to their cabin to change into their swimsuits and to get ready for their swimming.

* * *

**I know this chapter is about Percy and Annabeth. But I assure you that the next chapters will be about Thalia and Nico. :)**

**REVIEW! :D**


	12. Dare

**Chapter 12: Dare**

**I'm really sorry for not updating. I was really busy at school. I hope you understand. I will try my best to update and I really appreciated your reviews. **

**I hope you enjoy reading Chapter 12! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians and also the song "Stuck In The Moment" by Justin Bieber (I am a fan of him).****

* * *

**

**Thalia's POV**

As we went in our cabin, we saw Ms. Jackson sleeping. We made our way to our bags quietly. I grabbed my bag and fished for my swimsuit. I can't find my swimsuit so I thought that my clothes today will be my swimsuit. I'll just change my black shirt into my black tank top. And my so – called swimsuit is now settled.

I looked over at Annabeth. She is still looking for her swimsuit. She caught me looking at her and she said "I forgot to pack my swimsuit."

"Don't worry. I also forgot it too. Your clothes right now can be your swimsuit." I said.

"Okay." Annabeth replied and we decided to brush our teeth.

After that we went outside.

"The first who arrive the shore will slap the one who will be last." I said evilly.

"WHAT? SLAPPED IN THE FACE?" Annabeth said, shocked and raising her voice.

"Yup. I want revenge." I replied, laughing.

"But wait. Can we change the dare? Can it be . . . um . . . will be with Nico or Percy the whole day!" Annabeth said with a squeaky voice.

"NICO or Percy?" I yelled. "But what if I lose? Will Lady Artemis will be mad at me?" I asked.

"It will be okay and it is just for fun. Don't worry." Annabeth said, reassuringly.

"Okay." I said and I heaved a sigh. "You ready?" I asked her, grinning.

"Yes. I'll count on three. One." Annabeth said and I got ready.

"Two." We looked at each other and grinned at each other.

"Three!" She screamed and we ran.

As we ran, I am thinking about I need to win this game but I am also thinking about what will happen if I lose this game.

We are screaming and laughing as we ran towards the shore. I can see that Annabeth is the one leading. I sprinted faster but it was interrupted by someone.

"Hey! You guys! Why are you running towards the shore?" Percy asked running beside Annabeth.

"This is a bet!" I yelled. I saw Nico running beside me, laughing.

"What are you doing?" I asked still running.

"I think its fun to run." Nico said and laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him. Annabeth and Percy are leading now. I need to run faster in order to win. As I we were side by side, I looked at her and she looked back. She just laughed and continued laughing. We were nearing the shore and Annabeth is in the lead. I gave up but I am still running.

And there you have it. Annabeth won. She is laughing so hard and she is now rolling on the sand.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That is very funny." I said and I am ready to scream.

* * *

As Annabeth's laugh subsided, Thalia got angry.

"So, what is the dare of Thalia?" Percy asked.

Thalia shot a glance at Annabeth, telling her to tell them what her dare is.

Annabeth took a deep breath then began speaking.

"The dare is that the one who last arrived the shore will be with Nico or Percy the whole day." Annabeth explained.

After Annabeth explained everything, Thalia let out an outrageous scream because she did not expected that she will lose.

After her scream subsided, Nico was dumbfounded and Percy was shock while Annabeth is smiling ear – to – ear.

"So Thalia, who are you going to choose now?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia glared at her. She heaved a sigh and looked at Nico and Percy. "I shouldn't have suggested this dare!" she said.

"C'mon, Thalia. Choose now so that we can swim." Annabeth said growing impatiently.

"Do I have to? Besides I suggested this _dare_. Can I just-" Thalia was cut off by Annabeth's angry expression.

"You have to choose. Do you want me to choose for you? I'll choose Nico, what do you think?" Annabeth affirmed.

Thalia hesitated. She looked at Nico and he blushed. "I give up. I'll choose Nico. Remember Annabeth, I am still seeking for revenge." She hissed angrily.

Nico looked shocked and blushing while Percy and Annabeth were just grinning.

"C'mon. Let's go swimming." Percy yelled and headed towards the water while joined by Annabeth leaving Thalia and Nico standing awkwardly at each other's presence.

* * *

"So, why did you choose me?" Nico asked, staring at Thalia.

"Well, I don't want to spend my time with Percy that's why I chose you." Thalia said with a smile.

"Really? You want to spend _your_ time with _me_?" Nico asked, blushing.

"Yes! Well, because we do have a lot in common. I wanted to spend some time with you because you are the only one who can understand me and I can understand you. That's why I chose you." Thalia retorted.

"Oh. So, do you want to swim?" Nico asked with a smile.

"Sure." Thalia replied with a smile.

Together, they ran into the shore and started swimming.

* * *

As they swam, they heard a song that made them to stop because of its loud sound. _You and I, both know it can't work. It's all fun and games 'Til someone gets hurt. And I don't, I won't let that be you._ The lyrics came on. Annabeth, on the other hand, squealed in delight because it is one of her favourite songs.

"I know that song! It's by Justin Bieber and the title is Stuck In The Moment." Annabeth informed.

"It is one of your favourite songs, right Annabeth?" Thalia asked, listening to the song.

"Yes. Oh My Gods! Thalia, listen to the song. The song has a good message." Annabeth said and walked towards Thalia.

Thalia listened while Percy and Nico were having the time of their lives. They got off the shore and dried themselves off.

_Now you don't wanna let go,_  
_And I don't wanna let you know,_  
_That there might be something real between us two_  
_Who knew._  
_Now we don't wanna fall but_  
_We're trippin' in our hearts._  
_And it's reckless and clumsy_  
_Cause I know you can't love me here._

"That's my favourite part in that song and I can relate that part to you and Nico." Annabeth said with a smile.

"What? Do you think that that line can describe Nico and I?" Thalia asked, shocked.

"Yes. Do you want me to explain it to you?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm . . . Okay." Thalia replied, suddenly, Percy and Nico came over to them.

"Hey." Percy said while drying off.

"Hey. Why did you stop swimming?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, we wanted to spend some time with you, guys. Percy said that we can swim later." Nico answered while drying off.

After they dried off, Percy sat beside Annabeth wile Nico sat beside Thalia.

"So, what were you talking about awhile ago?" Percy asked while looking at Annabeth and Thalia.

Annabeth shot a glance at Thalia while she gave a nod signalling her to tell them.

"Well, we were talking about the song. The message of the song describes Thalia and Nico and I am explaining the meaning of the song to Thalia." Annabeth simply said.

"WHAT? The song is about . . . _us_?" Nico said while looking at Thalia.

"Well, yes." Thalia said, blushing.

"Well Annabeth, explain the meaning of the song." Percy said with a smile.

"The line _now you don't want to let go_, it refers to you, Thalia." Annabeth explained.

"Me?" Thalia asked.

"Yes. Because-" Annabeth was cut off by Percy's serious voice.

"I guess this isn't the time for them to know the meaning of the song. Just let them guess why the song can be compared to them, Annabeth." Percy said.

"I guess you're right, Percy. I'll give you guys' time to know the meaning of the song. For now, let's go swimming." Annabeth suggested.

"Aren't you guys coming? Let's have some fun." Percy asked.

"Alright." They said in unison. They stood up and headed to the shore."

* * *

They swam all afternoon and they had the time of their lives. After they swam, they played games and just had fun.

As the night approaches, Ms. Jackson announced a news that made their fun end.

"We're going back to Manhattan, tomorrow. I'm sorry Percy. Chiron IMed me and he said that you need to go back to Camp Half – Blood because you have a lot of work to do." Ms. Jackson explained.

They all looked shocked and accepted the fact that their fun is now over. They ate in silence. After that, they said goodnights and headed to their respective cabins to sleep and also to get ready for their departure tomorrow.

* * *

**I know it's too short because I am in a hurry to update this story.**

**REVIEW! **


	13. Goodbyes

**Chapter 13: Goodbyes**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians**

**

* * *

**

As the sunlight hit Thalia's tired eyes, she stirred in my bed. She stretched, got up and opened her eyes. As she scanned the room, she saw Ms. Jackson and Annabeth packing their things. She sluggishly get out of bed and packed her things.

"Good morning, Thalia. Did you sleep well?" Ms. Jackson greeted and questioned.

"Good morning. Indeed, I slept well." she replied, yawning.

"Good. You better pack up your things because we are going to load it in Paul's car. After that, we'll eat breakfast then leave. If you will excuse me, I'm just going to put my things in the car and prepare our breakfast." Ms. Jackson flatly said and headed outside to fix our breakfast and also to put her things in the car.

"So, what time is it?" Thalia asked as she reached for her things.

"About 7: 30 in the morning." Annabeth replied while glancing at her watch.

"Okay. Do you remember my dare yesterday, Annabeth?" she asked.

"Yeah." She replied looking at her.

"Well, the dare didn't work out well because we were just having fun and I didn't have a chance to do the dare." Thalia stated.

"You're right. So you're saying that you still wanted to do the dare?" Annabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT? DO YOU THINK I STILL WANTED TO DO-"Thalia was cut off by Annabeth's shush.

"Shush! Will you just keep quiet? You don't even need to shout. They might think that we're fighting." Annabeth hissed.

"Anyways, I can see that you wanted to spend your time with Nico the whole day." Annabeth stated.

"What? Why would I even spend my time with him if I am a Huntress?" she argued and rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's say if you weren't a Huntress, will you agree to spend _your_ time with _him_?" Annabeth asked, grinning.

Thalia bit her lip and hesitated. _What will I say?_ Thalia thought. _I admit it; I wanted to spend some time with Nico if I am not a Huntress. But I am a Huntress, what am I going to do? I'll just tell Annabeth the truth, _Thalia thought.

"Uhm . . . I . . . well, if I am not a Huntress I would love too." Thalia finally gave inA.

"Really? But you're a Huntress, well that doesn't even matter, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, it does matter for me because I am a Hunter. But I will assure you Annabeth, a lot of things will change in the future." Thalia said with a smile.

"Alright. Well then let's pack our things so that we can eat breakfast now. I'm hungry." Annabeth said while getting back in packing her things.

"You're right. I'm hungry too." Thalia replied and fixed her things.

* * *

After Thalia and Annabeth packed their things, they headed outside to put their things in Paul's car. As they were approaching Paul's car, they spotted Percy and Nico approaching towards them.

"Good morning." Percy greeted.

"Good Morning." Annabeth replied.

"So now, you're going back to Camp Half-Blood and I will be going back to the Hunt." Thalia said.

"Are you okay, Thalia?" Nico asked with a concerned tone as he moved closer to Thalia.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Thalia assured and heaved a sigh and looked at him but quickly looked away.

"Are you sure?" Nico asked.

"Well, yeah." She replied.

"Okay." Nico finally gave in and smiled at her which made Thalia smile back.

They finally reached the car and put their things in the car. After that, they ate breakfast.

They were all silent while eating breakfast. Percy urge himself to start a conversation.

"Mom, thanks for having my birthday being held here in Montauk and also my friends are invited, sort of." Percy said with a smile.

"It was nothing, Percy." Ms. Jackson said.

"Thank you, Ms, Jackson for inviting us here in Montauk." Annabeth said while Thalia and Nico nodded their heads in approval.

"As I have said a while ago, it was nothing." Ms. Jackson assured.

* * *

After they ate their breakfast, they took a bath. Then they headed to Paul's car to leave Montauk and to go to Camp Half – Blood.

Nico and Thalia are stucked in the back of the car, as usual, Percy and Annabeth are in the second row of the car while Paul is driving and Sally is right beside Paul.

During the whole trip, Nico kept on thinking of Thalia because he thinks that this will be the last time that they will be together. He is also reminiscing the times that they were together. Thalia, on the other hand, is thinking about two things; the Hunters and Nico. She is thinking about quitting the Hunt just to hang out with her friends especially with Nico but she also wants to be with the Hunters. She is confused with her decisions but she decided to stay with the Hunters for the meantime and quit at the right time. Just like Nico, she is also reminiscing the times that they were together.

Their thoughts were interrupted when the car was stopped.

"We're here!" Ms. Jackson said.

They unloaded the car and got their things. They stood in front of Camp Half-Blood. They bid goodbyes to Ms. Jackson and Paul, a few hugs and kisses and Ms. Jackson and Paul left leaving Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico standing in front of Camp Half-Blood.

"Well, I guess my break ends here." Thalia said looking at each one of them.

"Oh Thalia, I'm going to miss you!" Annabeth said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you too." She replied with a smile and they hugged tightly.

After they broke apart, she turned to Percy. "While I'm away, take care of Annabeth. If you do something bad to her, I'm going to kill you! Mark my words, Percy!" Thalia threatened with a glare.

"Okay. Anyways, have fun at the Hunt. Don't forget to visit us here if you have some spare time." Percy said with a smile.

"I will." Thalia replied and hugged Percy.

As they broke apart, she turned to Nico. She blushed when they looked eye to eye. Nico stood in front of Thalia and gave her a small smile.

"I'm going to miss you, Thalia." Nico said.

"Me too, I'm going to miss you." Thalia said and she hugged Nico and he hugged back.

They wanted to stay like this forever but they needed to break apart. As they break apart, they stared eye to eye before Nico spoke up.

"Take care of yourself and always keep in your mind that you have a friend _waiting _for you here in Camp Half-Blood." Nico said with a smile.

"Okay. Don't worry Nico, we'll meet again soon. I'll let that sink in. You're _waiting _for me." Thalia said and smiled at him.

"I guess we better head to the big house, Nico. Goodbye Thalia! We're going to miss you!" Annabeth said.

There were few hugs and goodbyes before they separated. Thalia headed towards the woods while the three headed to Camp Half-Blood. Nico looked back at Thalia wile she looked back at him. Their eyes met, smiled at one another and wave their hands at each other. _I'm going to miss her/him_, they both thought, looked away and they headed towards their destination.

* * *

**I know its too short because I'm in a hurry to update this story. What do you think, should I still write the happenings in 3 years or should I just skip it? Let me know your opinion through a REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! :D  
**


	14. Something Is Up

**Chapter 14: Something Is Up**

_**I'd tell you I miss you but I don;t know how. I've never heard silence quite this loud-The Story of Us by Taylor Swift.**_

**Heyy guys.. I'm back. I know I haven't updated for a year so here it is now. I'll try to update this story even though class starts at June 7 here in The Philippines. Anyway.. Enjoy reading this story. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy jackson and The Olympians and The Story of Us by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

The moment I woke up this morning, I kinda knew something is up. Something big will happen. Something good that will benefit my friends and I. I have a feeling though. _Weird. _

I brushed that thought off as Percy invited me to sword fight at the arena. Something is really up because of the way Percy's been acting for a while. I don't want to speak up because maybe my hunch is wrong. Anyways, I summoned my sword from the ground and wore my breast plate.

"Let's go." I said and smiled at Percy as he grinned back.

We headed towards the arena. It is mid-afternoon by that time which caused the sun rays to sink through my skin. Summer has arrived which explains the fine beads of sweat that crowned the Campers' brows. Anyway, as we neared the arena, Annabeth came running to us with a grin plastered in her face.

"Hey Nico. Percy." Said Annabeth. "Where are you guys heading to?"

I was about to answer her question but Percy beat me to it. Maybe to impress his girlfriend or so.

"We're heading to the arena. You want to come and join us for company?" Percy offered, winking. What is with him?

"Sure. No problem. So Percy, are you going to fight against Nico to know if he improves his fighting skills?" asked Annabeth as we continued to walk.

"Of course. I've been teaching him for weeks and I want to know if learned something." Percy said as he patted my back while I rolled my eyes and shook my head. We continued to walk down to the arena. Maybe Percy's just showing off to Annabeth.

For the last three years, I've been staying here at Camp Half-Blood. I've been training everyday and I visit my father every weekends or so. My training here at Camp helped me a lot because I became physically fit and I am now toned and muscular. But for the last three years, I've been thinking about this girl; this girl whom I _really, really like_ since day one. I usually reminisce the times when we are together. I am always happy when I'm with her. But the last time I was with her was marvelous and blissful. I was about to tell her how I feel about her, I don't have the guts to do it. Anyway, I am still _waiting_ for her to come back. I wish she'll be here by now because I am ready to face her and tell her how I feel about her.

I miss Thalia. . . Really miss her. :(

I haven't realized that Percy and Annabeth are whispering to each other as if something's happening. I knew it! Something _is _happening!

I cleared my throat to get their attention and all of a sudden, they looked at me and their faces were priceless. They were startled.

"What are you guys whispering about?" I asked.

They looked at each other and then looked back at me.

"Nothing." They said in unison.

I gave them my questioning look and I said, "Tell me. I know something is going on. Spill!"

Silence.

"We told you already Nico, it's nothing so drop the subject off." Annabeth said and she gave me a small smile.

I just shook my head and continued walking. I know they're hiding something from me

"Well, here we are. You ready to fight Nico?" asked Percy who regained his smile.

"Bring it on!" I said with a devious grin.

* * *

Nico and Percy made their way towards the center of the arena while Annabeth walked towards the stands to watch them fight.

Nico stretched and jogged in his place to get ready for his fight against Percy. After seconds of warming up, Nico decided to start the fight.

"I'm ready. Let's start this fight and get this over with." Nico said as he settled down and prepared himself.

"Let's go." Percy said brabely.

Nico sidestepped Percy's slashes, dodged his move and slashed him with all his might.** (AN: I have no idea how to write it so sorry. :)**

_Wow! Nico's really good. I bet Percy did taught him well_, Annabeth thought.

_Woah! Nico's been good at this. I bet I taught him well. I can't believe it. I bet Thalia will be happy to see this_. Percy thought as he dodged Nico's move.

Out of the corner of Percy's eye, he saw someone came in. A girl wearing an all-black-clothing headed to the stands to sit by Annabeth.

_Thalia's here_, Percy and Annabeth thought and smiled.

* * *

As Thalia made her way to the stands to sit by Annabeth, her eyes fell on a certain boy whom she was anxious to meet.

_Oh My Gods! Is that Nico?_ Thalia thought as she sat beside Annabeth' eyes still bore at Nico's back.

"Thalia, I see your staring at Nico. Beware; you might drool all over him." Annabeth said, giggling.

"Stop it! I am not drooling. I may be staring at him but I am not drooling all over him." Said Thalia and absent-mindedly rolled her electric-blue eyes.

Annabeth laughed while Thalia looked at Nico and scrutinized him.

"Gods, when did he became toned and muscular?" asked Thalia.

"Well, he was training for the last three years. His body is not bad for a 15-year-old boy." Annabeth said as she regained her composure and said in a Matter-of-fact tone.

"Really? God's, I can't stop staring at him. His HOT! God's he's handsome." Thalia said.

"What! Did you just say 'hot'? But you're a Huntress. I bet you're not allowed to say that or stare at boys or whatever. Thalia, are there things you wish to tell me?" Annabeth asked immediately.

"Well, of course, I am still a Huntress but its kinda my vacation so I think I can say whatever I want." said Thalia, blushing.

Annabeth hesitated before answering, "Okay. Anyway look, Percy's loosing. Oh My Gods!"

When Annabeth said that, Thalia's attention caught up to Nico. She absent-mindedly smiled at him proudly.

* * *

"Nico, you've been good. You're improving. Great, just great." Percy said but Nico just smirked.

"Indeed. I've improved. I'm proud of myself." Nico smirked.

"Do you know someone who will be happy to see you've grown up and been good at this?" asked Percy, raising an eyebrow.

Nico hesitated for a while but immediately answered, "Are you trying to distract me?"

Percy chuckled that caused him to nearly drop Riptide but regained his composure and positioned himself, ready, again, to fight with Nico.

"I am not trying to distract you. I think you are the one who's distracting me." Percy said as they pace around each other, waiting for each other's move.

"Okay. Percy, there is something I have to tell you. Promise me you won't tell anyone about this conversation especially Annabeth. You can't tell her, okay? I trusted you because you are my best friend and you are like a brother to me. Promise?" Nico said as he dodge Percy's move.

"Sure. I promise whatever it is." said Percy and attacked Nico with all of his might.

"Okay!" Nico said and fighted back.

"So, what are you going to tell me?" asked Percy as their swords collided for a brief moment.

"Well, for the last three years, I've been thinking about this girl whom I like but we will be _never perfect_ for each other." Nico narrated and took a move at Percy.

"_Never perfect for each other_'? Who is this girl anyway? Do I know her? I bet you can be _perfect_ for each other. Nothing's impossible if you like somebody." said Percy with a comforting smile.

"Well this will be a bit of a shock." He started but hesitated for a moment then said, "_Thalia_. It's Thalia, the girl whom I really like."

"Thalia?" said Percy.

Their swords collided.

"Yes." said Nico, with a faint blush visible in his sweaty cheeks.

"I knew it! You like her." Percy said and smiled at the boy standing in front of him.

"Well, yeah! C'mon, don't laugh at me. I told you, we are _never perfect _because-"

"of your parents." Percy cutted Nico off. "I know it. But in my own perspective, you look good, slash, cute together. Believe it or not I bet you will be a couple someday."

Nico ducked Percy's move and said, "I guess so. But look, I've been waiting for her to come here at Camp for the last three years. She did promise se will come back right? You were there and so was Annabeth. I've been waiting for her for ages. But if she comes back, I will _never _let her go."

Nico noticed that Percy is kind of letting his guards down because he was distracted and was thinking deeply. This caused Nico to make his move. With one swift movement, he slashed Percy's leg.

No blood came out. He got confused but kept up easily. _Percy's unbearable_** (AN: RIGHT?)**_ that's why he is _not _bleeding. How stupid of me_, thought Nico.

"I bet you're wondering why I am not bleeding. I'm unbearable! I don't want to brag it that much. Anyways, you kiddo are growing up. According to my own perspective, I reckon you should follow your heart when it comes in this kind of situations." said Percy with an encouraging smile and settled himself to slash Nico.

"Whatever. Just forget it but thank you for the touching advice." Nico said with his famous smirk and death glare.

"Bring it on!" said Percy as he noticed what is happening and heaved a sigh.

_I can see Percy loosing and I don't know why_, thought Nico, _let's get it over with._

With one swift movement, Nico held his sword directly at Percy's throat and quickly snatched his sword. It seems that happenings are too fast. Percy was caught off guard that caused Nico to make his own move.

"I win." said Nico with a smirk.

The arena fell silent that you could only hear the boys' rapid breathing. It was broken by a sudden applause from the stands. This caught Nico's attention. He quickly turned his head in that direction. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe his own eyes that caused him to drop his and Percy's sword. It clattered against the floor.

"Th-Tha-Thal-Thalia?"

* * *

**So guys.. what do you think? tell me by reviewing! THANK YOU FOR READY MY STORY! :)**

**REVIEW ALWAYS AND NEVER SAY NEVER! :D**


	15. Quitting The Hunt

**Chapter 15: Quitting the Hunt**

**I am very very very very sorry for not updating for ages. I've been very busy this past few months at school and I was also in a WRITER'S BLOCK and I hate it! Anyways, I read your reviews and I'm doing my best in making this story run smooth and be special to you.**

**Thank you for reading this story and I really appreciate it. :**

**Anyway, I'm deeply sorry for not updating ****soon and I know ****this may be redundant but I've been so busy at school so I hope you understand me. Thank you so much for everything and I believe the story is nearing its end.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy J****ackson ****and the Olympians.**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

Today is the day. I've made up my mind. Guess what, I'm quitting the Hunt. I bet you are wondering why I will quit the Hunt. I will tell you the reason, don't worry.

Well, it's been three years since I had spent my time with my friends. I missed those times. According to my own perspective, it's my time to have some fun and enjoy my life and also to be free. Life is too short if you are a demigod, right? Anyway, I want to be a normal teenager and hangout with my friends. I am not saying that I hate the Hunt or being a Huntress. I just want to enjoy my life. I think that my time here being a Huntress is done. I'm ready to face the world and my problems that I will encounter in life. I am ready to be a normal teenager.

I know my father, Lord Zeus, will be furious if he knows this but I think he already knows it because he always guides me. _I will expect that thunder and lightning will be seen on the sky_. I shook that thought off and got ready to face what lies in front of me.

I made my way to Lady Artemis's tent to lose my title as a Huntress. It is about half past 5 in the morning which explains the silence that filled the woods. You could only hear the trees swaying against each other, ruffling bushes, and could see leaves flying everywhere. Due to this, you won't be able to hear a pin drop.

Once I was in front of Lady Artemis's tent, I urged myself to speak.

"Lady Artemis, good morning. May I come in?" I asked as softly as I could because I was like shaking from head to toe.

"Yes you may." said Artemis with her usual angelic morning tone.

I made my way inside her tent and sat on the chair in front of her table. She is holding a cup, which I presume, was a hot coffee.

"What made you bring here, Thalia?" The Lady asked then gently sipped her hot coffee.

"I just want to ask you if I did my job well as a Huntress," I paused to heave a sigh. "Well, did I?" I asked nervously.

"Well yes. You're good at this. You're a great leader to the Hunt." she answered and settled her cup of coffee on the table. She paused for a minute and asked, "Why are you asking me, my dear? Did you think you did something wrong. I am hereby telling you that Hunting is your passion. Why? Is there something wrong?" said the 12-year-old-like-girl/lady in front of me with sincerity.

"I just want to know if I did something good behind before I leave the Hunt." I said with a small smile. I was glad that I already said what I was willing to say.

When I said those words, I saw Lady Artemis's eyes flared up but in a matter of seconds, her eyes were full of understanding.

"I understand what you are talking about. I knew this day would come; that I will lose one of my best Hunters because of _love_. _CURSE YOU APHRODITE_!" said Artemis and she was a little bit furious at the last part.

"Do you really think so?" I asked and she gave me a reassuring nod.

"Thalia, I know you like a book." she said with a reassuring smile.

"Forgive me, Lady Artemis. I am quitting the Hunt because I want to be a normal teenager and spend my time at Camp. I am not saying I hated staying here being a Huntress. I just want to be normal and enjoy my life. I want to explore and learn more things. Well, I want to leave the Hunt, pretty please with cherries on top." I said with a genuine smile.

Lady Artemis paused to think and there was silence that you could hear a pin drop. Lady Artemis was thinking deeply while I was shuffling in my seat. After a matter of few minutes of sipping her cup of coffee and thinking, she cleared her throat and looked at me, directly in my electric-blue eyes.

"Very well then." said Lady Artemis, who stood up then walked towards me.

"Stand up." she commanded and I stood up abruptly.

"Do you really want to leave the Hunt and lose your title as a Huntress?" she asked very precisely.

"Yes, my Lady." I replied bravely.

"Very well, then." she said and closed her eyes. She whispered some incantation and I also closed my eyes very softly. I can feel myself floating mid-air. I opened my eyes as my feet slowly touched the ground. I can see myself glowing. I looked at my arms and they looked normal. They weren't glowing. I absent-mindedly touched my forehead, realizing that my tiara is gone. I looked at Lady Artemis and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much. Thank you for everything." I said with tears prickling in my electric-blue eyes.

"You're welcome, always." She said, hugging me back to my surprise.

We broke apart and exchanged smiles.

You better do your packing. You'll leave at 7 in the morning." She said and I excused myself off.

I went to my tent that I shared with nobody. I sat in my bunk and packed my things. While I was packing, I was thinking about how will my friends react if they knew I quit the Hunte especially Nico, whom I really like for the last 3 years. This is my secret and I bet Lady Aphrodite knows my secret though.

Now, I'm finished packing, I'll change my clothes then. I headed to one of my bags and choose an outfit. I got out my blank tank top; since its summer and black shorts that stopped above my knee. I put on some black socks and black converse shoes.

Now my appearance, I grabbed my perfume, compact powder, mirror and comb where I bought in a convenience store during one of our missions. I brushed my long blue-black hair neatly and did a single braid on it. I put on some powder and also put on eyeliner and also some perfume.

There, I'm settled. I slung my bag on my shoulder; looked back at my tent, checking if I left anything important or so; and headed outside my tent.

* * *

Sunrays hit my face as I got out of my tent. It's nearly 7 in the morning and by that accurate time, the Huntresses will be awake.

Therefore, my hunch was right! The Hunters are surrounding my tent. You should have seen their faces. Confusion and others are written in their faces. I do feel sorry for them by leaving them behind or also by quitting the Hunt.

I heave a sigh and decided to start talking. "Good morning Hunters!" I said with my dazzling smile. "I know what you are doing here. But, first of all, I would like to inform you that I quitted the Hunt and I also know that you already knew it because I bet you were eavesdropping awhile ago. So guys, I just wanted to tell you this. Thank you for being my friends and I wanted to thank you for being a part of my journey as a Huntress. Thank you for everything. I wouldn't succeed any of my missions if you weren't there. I will always be thankful for all the good deeds you deed to me. I will miss you guys and put this always in your mind. I Love You, Sisters!" I said with tears slowly cascading my face and my cheeks were damp.

I looked at my former fellow Hunters and I can see that they are all sobbing. I just smiled at them and said, "C'mon guys. Cheer up. It doesn't mean that it is the end of the world. Cheer up. Remember, I do love you sisters and I will always remember you as my friends and also my family. Thank you, really, so much for everything."

"We do understand you, Thalia. Always follow your heart. I think it is a right thing for you to do. I just wanted to tell you is that have fun in the outside world!" A hunter said and hugged me. I was touched by her words. Then for a second, a group hug happened. They do really love me.

"Thanks for those kind words," I said as we all broke apart. "I will never forget you guys." I said and smiled at them.

"We will also never forget you, Thalia Grace." said Lady Artemis to my surprise. She emerged from the crowd, with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, all my tears came flooding out of my eyes. I ran into Lady Artemis and hugged her very tightly as I could.

"Thanks for everything, Lady Artemis." I managed to croak out with my fresh new tears.

"Thank you too." Lady Artemis replied and I found out that tears were prickling her eyes.

"Okay guys, group hug with Lady Artemis!" I managed to shout out with all the tears. Thank the gods that I wore water-proofed eyeliner or else it is ruined by now.

We all hurdled together and hugged each other. After we broke apart I said with a shaky voice, "Always remember that I love you guys and I will remember each and every one of you. Thank you so much for everything."

"You're always welcome, Thalia. Please do keep that in your mind and we also love you as sisters." said Lady Artemis, while wiping out her tears and smiled.

"Well I better pack up my tent and head to Camp." I said as I regained my composure.

I settled down and packed up my tent, bid goodbye with my Hunters and also with Lady Artemis and headed towards the woods to go to Camp. I turned around and shouted, "I love you guys and I will miss you so much."

I heard that they replied and I headed to the woods for my destination. _Camp Half -Blood._

* * *

I reached my destination. After hours of walking, I arrived with determination.

"I'm gonna see my friends and I can't wait!" I said vivaciously.

I made my way to the Camp borders and the scenery made me smile. _I missed this place_, I thought. I continued walking and I met Peleus the Dragon who seemed to be surprised seeing me. I ran into it and hugged it.

"Hey, Peleus. Thanks for guiding my tree 24/7 and also the Golden Fleece." I said and chuckled a little.

I felt that Peleus nodded its head as a reply. We broke apart, big goodbye to Peleus and headed to the Big House.

While walking down the pavement of Camp Half-Blood, I saw Campers' training and also doing their daily activities. I had a feeling that I wanted to join them but I needed to inform Chiron first. I also realized Percy, Annabeth nor Nico were nowhere to be found on the Camp grounds. The campers' didn't notice me. Anyway, I entered the big house and headed to Chiron.

I braced myself as I opened the door leading to where Chiron is. There, I saw him standing in his centaur features, gawking outside the window.

I cleared my throat instantly. That caught his attention. He turned around and his face was priceless in surprise.

"Thalia?" he said and galloped his way to touch my face. "Is that you?" he asked with a bit of awe.

"Yes, Chiron. It is I, Thalia, who came to see you first instead of my friends here at Camp. I just wanted to ask you something." I said softly.

"Ask all the way, my dear. Let's sit here." He said and leaded me to the table. "Would you like some sandwich with an apple juice?" he offered as we settled ourselves in our seats.

"I would be delighted. I haven't eaten anything since-"I cutted myself off. I shouldn't have said that. I was supposed to tell that to him later.

"You haven't eaten anything since when, Thalia?" Chiron asked curiously.

"I haven't eaten anything since I was at Hunt awhile ago." I said instantly.

"I see. Anyway, what are you going to ask? Is it important or what?" Chiron asked with his habitual smile.

"Well, Chiron, I just wanted to ask you if there is still room for one more here at Camp. Well, is there?" I said softly.

"Well, yes. But what do you mean? Is there someone you're with?" asked Chiron curiously.

"Well, Chiron, there is something you should know." I said leisurely.

"Very well, then. What is it?" Chiron replied, listening attentively.

"Well, this morning, I decided to quit the Hunt. I was asking you awhile ago if there is still a room for _me_ here at Camp because I concluded that I am going to stay here at Camp." I said, looking directly at his eyes.

"You quitted the Hunt? You lost your title as a Huntress? Why, Thalia? Would you mind telling me the reason why you left the Hunt?" Chiron asked curiously and his eyes twinkled with glee which I found quite amusing; which means that he is happy for my decision.

"Chiron, before I tell you the reason why I left the Hunt, please don't tell anyone about it even my friends here at Camp. I need you to keep this as my secret. Will you?" I pleaded desperately.

"First of all, why would you keep it as a secret? I bet your friends will be happy for you and for your decision." Chiron said soothingly

"I'm keeping it as a secret because I am looking for the right time to tell them about this. I know that they will be shocked about the news if I tell it to them. So, please Chiron, don't tell anyone about this." I pleaded.

Silence engulfed the big house while Chiron is thinking about his decision. _I am so nervous about this_, I thought. I am fidgeting through my seat and my hands are sweating like crazy.

Then, all of a sudden, Chiron broke the silence by saying, "Thalia, I had made up my mind. You are always welcome here at Camp. Second, your secret is safe with me. Lastly, Welcome Back to Camp Half-Blood." Chiron announced with ecstasy.

"Thank you so much, Chiron. I owe you one." I said with glee and I quickly hugged him.

When we broke apart, I was jumping up and down with bliss.

"I think you should see your friends now, Thalia. I bet they will be surprised about you _sudden visit_." Chiron said, breaking my moment, but winked at me.

"Oh right. I've got to find Annabeth, Percy and Nico. Bye Chiron. See you later, yeah." I said rapidly and ran out of the big house to find my friends.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were in the beach, walking with their hands intertwined.

"Annabeth, I've got a feeling that something will happen later or at this moment. Can you feel it?" Percy asked, facing Annabeth and looked at her directly in her eyes.

"Sorry, Percy but I can't feel anything. What is wrong with you?" Annabeth said with a light chuckle.

"I'm serious, Annabeth." Percy said as they were walking in the water. "I can feel it. The water is giving me this feeling, and I think this is about our bet for the past three years." Percy said enthusiastically.

"Our bet? You mean about Thalia and Nico?" Annabeth asked unbelievably.

"Yes Annabeth, I have a feeling about our bet and I think the moment of truth will be happening this day or tomorrow." He said with excitement in his voice.

"Oh my gods, are you sure about that?" she gasped.

"I am very sure if it." He said with a wink. "I am so gonna win this bet."

"How can you be so sure, Seaweed Brain?" she said.

"Oh, I am so sure, Wise Girl." He replied with a laugh.

Annabeth joined the laugh and they walked out of the shore. Out of the distance, they saw a person running towards them.

"Who's that?" he asked, squinting to the blurred person.

"I have no idea." She replied.

The person got closer to them and after a second, they were tackled by a hug from the person they saw from the distance.

"I missed you guys, so much." said Thalia with a muffled voice due to her tight embrace to the couple.

"Thalia, is that you?" said Annabeth as they broke apart and her heart skipped a beat when she saw her face.

"It's me, Annabeth! Oh My Gods, you've changed alot." Said Thalia.

Percy and Annabeth was dumb – strucked by the fact that Thalia was standing infront of them.

"Well? Are you just gonna gawk at me or what?" she demanded, raising her right eyebrow.

Percy cleared his throat and said with a smile, "Well Thalia, we're just surprised to see you here."

"Percy's right, Thalia. Since we're in the topic, what are you doing here? Are you up to a visit or just a vacation?" Annabeth asked with her habitual smile.

The color in Thalia's face drained and she paled. _I wasn't expecting for this. Maybe I was too excited to see my friends that this question slipped off my mind_.

"Well? Thalia, are you still here with us?" Percy interrupted her thoughts by waving his hand in front of her.

"Oh. Well, I'm here for a visit, just a quick break from Camp. You know what I mean?" she answered with a slight smile.

"Oh, that's great. So, how long are you gonna stay here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well maybe if I get a call from Lady Artemis." Thalia replied, quickly making up a story of her own.

"Well its good seeing you again, Thalia. Want to see Nico?" Percy invited, getting on in his bet.

"Sure. But I should put my things first in my cabin. Goodbye!" she quickly agreed with a pink tint on her cheeks and quickly bid her goodbye.

"Seaweed Brain, are you up on our bet?" Annabeth asked, raising her right eybrow and smiling disapprovingly.

"Indeed. I really want to win this bet because I wanted them to be together." He said getting giddy this time.

Annabeth laughed and said after regaining her composure, "Are you really sure that you're gonna win this bet?"

"I am sure of it. Let's go. We need to plan something marvellous if they'll meet. Are you with me?" he asked.

"I don't know if agreeing with will help me lose the bet but bring it on! This sounds exciting. So, what's the plan?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, I better challenge Nico to a swordfight and the setting will be at the arena. Tell Thalia to go to the arena later and I go to Nico. Then, we will meet up to there. Oh, tell Thalia to go there 15 minutes after you, okay?" Percy said, his mind working on about this.

"15 minutes after me? Really?" said Annabeth and Percy just shrugged his shoulders off. "Anyway, that's a deal. Well, I'll be off to Thalia. I hope this plan work out and if it didn't then I will win the bet because they won't be together." And they headed towards their destinations.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

_Oh My Gods! I'm gonna see Nico later and I can't wait_, I thought as I made my way to my cabin. I don't know why but my heart is beating fast against my ribcage. I shook my head about that thought.

As I stepped inside my cabin, it looked just like the way I left it but it's untidy. Maybe I should clean this up first before I head towards Percy and Annabeth.

I looked around my room and I found a broom and a dustpan, perfect for cleaning. I got hold of the broom and started cleaning my room. After 30 minutes or so, I finished cleaning my room and sat on a bunk.

Just then, a knock was heard in my door and I said _come in_. Annabeth came in the view. There was a huge grin plastered on her face. I bet there is something she will tell me.

"Hey Annabeth, what are you doing here?" I asked, wiping the sweat on my forehead.

"I see that you've cleaned your cabin. Anyways, want to come to the arena? Percy and Nico will be there." She asked.

"Sure, just let me fix some of my things." I replied.

"Good. You can go there 15 minutes after me, okay?" she asked.

"15 minutes? Why?" I asked, confused.

"Well, maybe you could do an entrance for Nico, you know." she answered quickly.

"Sure. See you!" I replied as she head off towards the arena.

I quickly hurried to my bag to get some of my things and hurried to the bathroom to change another black tank top, sprayed some perfume and put on some eyeliner. After feeling contented and counting 15 minutes in my head, I headed towards the arena feeling nervous than ever before.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**I maybe updating this story next month or so because I will be very busy this days.**

**Thank you so much for your patience and also thank you for reading my story :)**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**

**~amazinganj**


	16. Opinion of the Gods and Goddesses

******Chapter 16: Opinion of the Gods and Goddesses**

**Hey Guys! Sorry for not updating for ages! I've been in a major writers block and I have been very busy at school.**

**Sorry if it is written gramatically wrong.**

**Thank you bery much for everything and I believe the story is nearing its end.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

"I'm sorry for being late in this meeting. I have to drop-off the Huntresses elsewhere." Artemis apologized as she turned herself back to her age and sit in her throne.

"We understand that Artemis." the gods and goddesses all chorused.

"Now Zeus, what is this meeting all about?" she asked sternly.

"Well, as you can see, our young heroes are falling into Aphrodite's spell. They seem to be, what do we call that, falling in love with one another?" Zeus explained to all.

A deafening silence filled the whole vicinity followed by the expressions of "_ohh_" and "_ahh_".

"Forgive me, Zeus, but who are these young heroes you're talking about?" asked Demeter curiously.

"I believe you've asked the wrong person, Demeter." countered Aphrodite with a huge smirk on her face.

"Oh, my apologies Aphrodite but who are they?" she then again asked.

"Our _Thalia Grace_ and _Nico di Angelo_!" she repiled happily with a huge grin on her face.

Yet again another deafening silence filled the whole vicinity but Artemis broke it with all her might.

"_Nico di Angelo_?" she said, her expression was mortified.

"Yes! Don't they look good together?" she exclaimed.

"I lost one of my best Huntresses because of _him_? I thought it wasn't _him_. I thought it was other guy but that thought slipped off my mind." she countered again and hissed.

"Well, you always do crazy things when you are in love right?" she said matter-of-factly while Artemis groaned in her throne.

"Forgive me Zeus, but why exactly are we gathered here?" asked by Athena.

"Well, we are here to vote who's in favor of them being together and who's in favor of them being _not_ together. Is that clear?" Zeus cleverly said to the group.

For the third time, a deafening silence filled the vicinity and it was broken by loud conversations of the gods and goddesses of what they are going to vote for.

You can hear a lot of remarks from the gods and goddesses. Some of them wanted them to be together, while some also gave them snide remarks and comments. The throne room looks like a party was being thrown because they were all roaming around, exchanging remarks like there was no tomorrow and also some of them were jumping up and down because they all got the same ideas.

Hours have passed and Zeus got fed up. "SILENCE!" he bellowed.

The gods and goddesses stop all at once and scampered through their thrones and muttered their apologies to Zeus.

"So, are we going to vote now?" Poseidon asked.

"Well yes. Now who votes that Thalia and Nico will get together?" Zeus asked.

Aphrodite's hands shot up in the air followed by almost all the gods and goddesses. Artemis looked at them, bewildered at what was happeningand by the change of fate and also because Zeus' hands shot up in the air.

"Artemis, don't look at me like that. I just want my daughter to be happy." Zeus said a wittily while Artemis groaned in her throne. "Now, who votes for them to not to be together?" he asked.

Artemis' hands shot up in the air as well as some of the gods who're bored throughout the entire time.

"Oh My Gods! Thalia and Nico are now allowed to get together! We have to throw a party, girls!" Aphrodite shrieked with delight.

"Wait, we have to know what Hades' opinion is!" Zeus said but you can hear the excitement in his voice and glanced at Hermes. They exchanged looks and nods and Hermes went on his way to get one _special_ god.

A few minutes later, they were waiting for Hades' opinion. A lot of them were hanging tightly for their dear life on their thrones, waiting apprehensively with his opinion especially Aphrodite who's being uneasy and squirming in her throne. Some were also biting their nails off out of the nervousness and some were also tapping their fingers in their thrones out of boredom.

Even Zeus can't hold still any longer. "Hades!," he bellowed, "what is your opinion?"

Hades was in a deep thought for a long time when Aphrodite blurted out, "CAN YOU AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING? IT'S ALREADY KILLING ME INSIDE! WHAT IS YOUR OPINION?"

"Aphrodite, cool off will you?" Hades said in a deep voice and in a like-a-boss tone.

"How can I cool off if you aren't even saying your opinion? Can't you feel the tension in the air? C'mon! Just say it!" she shrieked with all her might.

"Okay, okay! I vote for them to be. . ." Hades said slowly, leaving the gods and goddesses anticipating with his answer.

"_TOGETHER_! I want my son to be happy with his life and contented!" Hades exclaimed with all his might and bid his goodbyes to them.

Loud cheers and victorious wails and shouting was filled the throne room. They were all rejoicing and even Artemis gave in. Zeus let out a thunder as a sign that the meeting was over and also to tell everyone that they have accomplished something great or ending the discussion.

Little did they know that their main topic, which are _Thalia and Nico_ just met at Camp Half-Blood.

_This is where all the romance begins_, thought Aphrodite as she sensed Thalia and Nico's feelings, love and anticipation for each other.

* * *

**Tell me your insights about the story. **

**The story is really nearing it's end and I will truly miss writing this story.**

******Please REVIEW! **


	17. Three Years Later

**Chapter 17: Three Years Later**

**THIS IS IT GUYS! THALICO FTW 3**

**ENJOOOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

* * *

The arena fell silent after Nico stuttered. Thalia and Nico are just staring at each other, huge grins plastered on their faces while Percy and Annabeth are waiting for something to happen in the background.

After minutes of surveying each other, Thalia hurriedly hugged Nico and took the daylights out of him due to the tightness of her hug. Her actions were too fast that he didn't have a time to say something. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Their grins even got bigger and wider than before.

In the background, Percy was grinning–like–a–mad–person at Annabeth, signaling that there is a possibility that he can win the bet. She glared at him but still smiled at the sight in front of her.

"_I think I will win the bet_." Percy mouthed to Annabeth while pointing to the teenagers hugging in front of them.

"_How can you be so sure?_" she mouthed back at him, raising an eyebrow.

"_I just know and do not underestimate the power of a son if Poseidon and I'm not bragging about it that much_." he mouthed back at her while shrugging his shoulders but with a clever smile on his face and she just laughed at him.

* * *

Thalia and Nico was hugging each other and there are huge smiles plastered in their faces. She hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go of him and so does Nico.

_She's back! I can't believe it that she's back. The beautiful Thalia Grace of my dreams. I missed her so much. She's changed a lot for the past 3 years_, he thought happily.

_I don't care if Nico's covered with sweat due to sword fighting with Percy. The important thing is I'm in his protective and strong arms. Gods, I missed him so much!_, thought Thalia, still being merry in the arms of Nico.

"Thalia, I – " Nico was cut off by a loud thunder booming throughout the whole arena causing them to break apart from each other and they were startled by the thunder.

After that loud thunder, a deafening silence filled the whole vicinity but it was broken by Percy.

"What was that all about?" he said with a confused tone as he looked at the rest of them.

Thalia and Nico looked at each other and then they blushed leaving Percy and Annabeth confused.

"Well maybe father wasn't happy with my action that's why he sent off a thunder. Sorry guys to startle you with it." she quickly made up a story. _Maybe I was too caught up by the fact that I saw Nico and my friends that I didn't have time to act that I'm still a Huntress_, she thought.

"Oh, I thought it was Nico's fault again. No offense, Nico." Percy said goofily while Thalia and Annabeth laughed and he just gave Percy a death glare.

"Anyways, what were you saying a while ago before the thunder, Nico?" Thalia asked looking straightly at Nico's eyes.

"Well. I, uhm, I –" Nico stuttered and he can't seem to form the words out and unfortunately, he was cut off by Percy,

"Hey, Thalia and Nico, I think Annabeth and I should leave you alone. I think that you two should have some bonding time since we already spent some time with you. Excuse us, please." He said with a wink and dragged a protesting Annabeth out of the arena.

* * *

"Why did you dragged me out of there?" Annabeth said angrily.

"I was just thinking of a way to win the bet!" Percy said excitedly.

"Hey, that's cheating! It isn't fair. I was trying to stop them but _way_ to spoil the moment, Seaweed Brain. I was supposed to win! And now it's all your fault." She said yet again angrily.

"Hey, I don't even hold their fate that's why don't be mad at me." He explained and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. C'mon, let's cool off, want to swim?"

"Be thankful that I love you or else I'll kill you any second by now. Alright, let's swim. I don't want to think about the bet first. I'll just let them be." She finally gave in to Percy but there is an edge in her voice that shows she isn't giving up on that bet easily.

Together with intertwined hands, they trudged their way to the beach.

* * *

A deafening silence filled the arena that you could almost hear a pin drop. Thalia and Nico just stared at each other.

_C'mon Nico, make a move!_, he thought.

_Say something, Thalia!_, she thought.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Thalia managed to break it.

"Why don't we seat in the stands and we talk there. You seemed to be exhausted from the sword fighting awhile ago." Thalia manage to say with a smile and they headed towards the stands.

"I'm sorry if I'm sweaty. I kind of feel sorry about it because you hugged me and I'm so sticky and sweaty." He said as they were comfortably seated.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm kinda used to it because the Huntresses and I do that whenever we win over our battles." she replied with a smile. "So what were you saying awhile ago?"

"Oh, I . . . I . . . I missed you so much Thalia." he finally let it out and sincerity can be heard in his voice and he gave her a shy smile.

"I missed you too Nico. So, how are you?" she asked with a smile.

"Where will I start? It's been 3 years since I saw you." he said. "Well, as you can see, there are a lot of changes in Camp Half-Blood . . ."

Thalia wasn't listening to Nico because she was too busy analyzing him. _Nico changed a lot for the past 3 years. I remembered him being so cute, so little when we are at the beach and how I developed my feelings for him. But now, everything's have changed. He became toned and muscular. I also saw that he's now taller than Percy. Gods, he's really handsome. I can't believe it. I'm face to face with him. After 3 years, a lot of this really have changed even Nico. I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend or else I just gave up being a Huntress and I've got nothing_, she thought and she frowned about the fact that maybe Nico has a girlfriend.

She didn't notice that Nico finished talking and he also noticed that she was staring off to space.

"Thalia, are you okay? Is there a problem?" said Nico, breaking Thalia out of her reverie.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that last part." she replied, slightly shaking her head into focus.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, worried this time.

"Oh, I was just thinking a while ago. Sorry if I didn't listen to you." she said, feeling guilty.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm used to it when I'm talking to Percy because he's flirting to Annabeth and he doesn't have time to listen to the words I'm saying." he simply said with a smile. "So, how have you been these past 3 years?"

"Well, we always do our daily routines like hunting . . ." she said.

Now, he was the one who wasn't listening. He was staring at her and he was also busy scrutinizing her. _Thalia's here! At Camp Half-Blood! I can't believe it! I still remembered the happenings on how I developed my feelings for her when we were at Montauk. How I missed those times. But everything changed when I saw her at the arena, clapping for me and I was also surprised by her actions. She hugged me for gods' sake. Am I in heaven? I feel so fortunate to be hugged by a Huntress! Anyways, she still looks as beautiful as ever and she's still the Thalia that I have known. Gods, I have missed her so much. I'm so happy to be with her right now, sitting next to her feels so amazing. How I wish I can tell her how I felt for her. How her blue-black hair shines, how her electric-blue eyes sparkle and how I melt whenever she smiles. How I wish we could be together in the future_, he thought and his face hardened when he taught if they could be together in the future.

This time, he didn't noticed Thalia finished sharing what happened to her. He was so focused in his thoughts that he didn't even notice her nudging his arm.

"Nico, are you okay?" she asked, worried this time.

"Sorry about that. I was just contemplating about some things." he said, a bit embarrassed.

"It's fine. But are you sure your okay?" she asked again.

"I'm completely fine. Just a little bit dazed about how things are going on fast. Now, want to have a tour around Camp Half-Blood?" he asked with a smile, standing up from his seat and holding out his hand in front of her, like a gentleman. "Shall we?"

"I would love to." she responded with a giggle while standing up and held Nico's hand.

"C'mon then but I should change a shirt. Let's go first to my cabin." he said and he led the way.

* * *

Nico went inside his cabin and Thalia knew that she shouldn't go inside with him or a lightning might instantly zap Nico's cabin in a blink of an eye. She waved with a smile at all those campers, new and old, who pass by.

Minute after minute passed by and Nico still wasn't done. Thalia, with nothing left to do, tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. She wasn't looking at the other campers nearby anymore because she was getting a bit annoyed at Nico right now. Then, she heard something that made her jump off her guard.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the loud voice cried.

Thalia dared not to open the door. Nico might still be undressed. The thought of this made her blush. She was out of her thoughts when she heard it again.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODS! HELP MEEEEEE!"

Thalia got more worried. _Was that Nico? Is there a monster inside? Maybe I really have to go in. But no! Don't go in._

Without knowing what was the best to do, Thalia peeped through the keyhole of the door and got a look on what was happening inside. She saw this.

Nico was completely all alone. He was lying on his bed, his face covered with a pillow. He was tossing and turning on the bed as if he was losing control of himself. He had already changed his shirt.

Thalia giggled and felt herself blush. She also saw that the cabin was a total mess. Nico's clothes were everywhere! This made her laugh harder. But she was lost in her laughter when Nico hollered under the pillow again.

"I CAN'T HELP IT! AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH! SHE'S HERE… SHE'S ! WHAT TO DOOOOOO? WHAT TO SAAAAAAAAAY?"

Thalia got excited when she heard the Nico said _What to say_. So she tried to call Nico out. And Nico was taking forever in that room begging and crying like a baby.

"NICO, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? SHOULD I GET IN?"

Then, she heard the hurried footsteps of Nico towards the door. He did not open it but he shouted back at her.

"I'M PERFECTLY FIIIIIIIIINE! I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

Thalia tried to stop laughing but she really can't help it. She heard him mumbling things to himself while he was running all over the cabin, probably fixing and cleaning things up. After a minute, Nico opened the door, and popped out his head.

"Can I have another minute?" he asked, catching for his breath. "I have to change again."

"What happened to you in there? You're all sweaty again!" she answered.

Nico just gave her a big grin and shut the door afterwards.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! MY STOMACH'S ACHING ALREADY!" Thalia said in between her laughters.

Again, after a minute, Nico opened the door and finally stepped outside. She noticed that his hair was neatly combed, he had on a strong man's perfume, and his teeth were convincingly white. She noticed his perfectly white teeth when Nico grinned from ear to ear.

"Where shall we go?" he asked in a formal tone.

Thalia's mouth was agape in surprise. She mumbled "The beach" unmindfully.

"Then, the beach it is!" said Nico.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**REVIEW :)**

**THANKS :**


	18. Journey To The Beach

**Chapter 18: Journey to the Beach**

**Hey Guys! I tried my best to update today because it's my birthday today :) You can greet me if you want! Just Review!**

**Anyways, for the last couple of days that I've been updating, it seems that my story is getting quite short. I'm hurrying the story because there are only 2 chapters left and I can't wait for you guys to read it! **

**By the way,**** thank you for keeping up with Waiting since day 1! **

**Love You Guys :**

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

As Thalia and Nico trudge their way to the beach, they have walked past the unsurprisingly long rows of cabin. She noticed that there have been a lot of changes in the Camp and _count the cabins in_. She got curious about it and mustering all her strength due to her nervousness being with Nico, she managed to ask him a question.

"Hey Nico. Forgive me but what is the total of all the cabins?" she inquired, pointing to the long row of cabins.

"Hmmm . . . I guess 30 and above." he rpelied, his face all scrunched up.

"Oh great! That's wonderful." She remarked with a jolly laugh and he also joined in, trying to break the awkwardness between them.

They continued to pace towards the beach. Little did she know that something's bothering Nico all the time. He's scrutinizing about the fact that _why isn't Thalia with her Hunter mates _and _did she came here alone_. Those thoughts are running through his mind.

"Hey Thalia, how long are you gonna stay here?" he asked out of his curiosity.

Thalia stopped in her tracks and got nervous ever than before. _Thalia, say something! Come up with something_, she thought agitated.

"I'm afraid I'll be staying here for a long time; perhaps months or even a year. I'm taking a break in here." she managed to croak out of her anxiety but tried her best to act as a Huntress.

"Really?" asked Nico who sounded so surprised.

"Really, Nico." she replied with a cheery laugh.

With this simply great news, Nico absent-mindedly jumped in the air, threw his fists in the air, like a sign of victory, while exclaiming, "Yes!" Then Thalia laughed her head off with his simple gesture, leaving Nico blushing crimson red.

"Well, I was just happy to know that there is someone I can spend some time with, who also understands me because I'm tired of being with Percy and Annabeth who're flirting with each other all the time." he said, still blushing but there is an edge in his voice that tells he's sincere in what he have said.

This made Thalia, yet again, stops in her tracks and also, she stopped laughing. She looked at Nico, deep into his obsidian-black eyes. _He looked really sincere in what he had said_. _I feel sorry for him for dealing with two madly in love people_. _I can help him deal with it_, she contemplated.

"I can't imagine myself in that situation. Don't worry, Nico. I'll be with you during those certain times." she replied with a smile.

"Really?" he asked again, astonishment can be heard in his voice.

"Positive." she confirmed with a smile and contentment can be heard in her voice.

They continued to walk with a comfortable silence surrounding them, amused with their previous conversation.

_I can't believe I just had a conversation that meaningful and knowing with Thalia/Nico_, they both thought, huge grins were plastered in their faces.

_There is still something bothering me about Thalia. I still can't believe that Thalia's here_, he thought.

_Nico looks cute at the simple gesture he did a while ago. God's, I'm really in love with Nico. I can't wait to tell Nico how I feel about him and also the fact that I've quit the hunt_, her thoughts were interrupted by Nico's handsome voice calling her. _God's, 'handsome'. What has gone to me?_

"Sorry, what were you saying a while ago?" she quickly said, snapping out of her reverie.

Nico stopped in his tracks and mumbled something Thalia didn't caught.

"Sorry, I didn't catch what you were saying." she said with a frown.

Nico stole a glance sideways, checking if the coast is clear. Then the next thing happened was really unexpected. He threw his arms around Thalia and hugged her tightly, knocking the daylights out of her. She was surprised by his actions but she hugged him back tightly in return.

"I still can't believe that you're here Thalia. I just want you to know that I've missed you so much." Nico said with gentleness in his voice and hugged her more with tenderness this time.

"I've missed you too, Nico." she replied and did the same with him, hugged him more with tenderness.

By now, they're both blushing crimson red and they are both very aware of it. With this, they broke apart and gave each other a shy smile.

"Forgive me but I was just too caught up with my emotions and I forgot that _you are still a Huntress_." he said shyly.

"No, it's okay. It's really understandable." she replied, giving him a fake smile because deep inside, she felt guilty for not telling him that she quitted the Hunt.

"Look, just a couple of walks and we will arrive to our destination. C'mon then." he said, offering his hand to lead the way.

Thalia gratefully took it and headed to the beach with their hands intertwined.

* * *

_Oh My Gods! Help Me! I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm very nervous right now. I might slip my tongue and tell her my feelings this instant. I'm freaking out! When will I tell her my feelings? What if I get rejected by her? All those years of waiting will be worthless. Now, what will I do with my life if that'll happen? I've got nothing if I don't have her. Gods, why is it love so difficult? I really need to be more careful when I'm with her. I can't handle my emotions that well. What if she noticed it that I have feelings for her? I'm doomed. Now, I'm saying random things which are really weird. I really need to tell her how I feel about her or else I'll go mental now. I think I really have to tell her. I'll tell her after a month. That's it! I'll tell her after a month how I feel about her. I think she needs to adjust first with her surroundings. Then, I'll tell her. I don't care if she's still a huntress. The important thing is that I tell her how I feel about her_, he thought as they neared the water lapping on the shore.

_Oh My Gods! Nico hugged me! I'm freaking out inside! But I'm feeling guilty for not telling him how I feel about him and the fact that I quit the hunt. Maybe I need to talk to Aphrodite or ask some advice from her to deal with this kind of situation. When will I tell him that I quit the Hunt? When will I also tell it to my friends? I wish the gods would be happy with my decision. C'mon! I really can't help it! I'm in love with Nico and I don't know what I'm going to do with it or how will I deal with it. Ugh! Now I'm saying random things in my mind. Maybe because it is the effect of holding the hand of someone you truly love. I think I'm shaking out of my nervousness and I feel sorry for Nico for holding my hand like this. I think I will be mental if I still keep this secret of mine. I really need to the the truth to them especially to Nico, maybe for a month or so. That's it! I'm going to tell them everything after a month. I think that I'm ready by that time_, she thought as they neared the water lapping on the shore.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth are laying on the beach sand under the sun. They were still talking about Thalia and Nico.

"I really think that they looked good together as a _couple_." he said.

"Don't go too overboard with them, Percy. I really think they shouldn't be together because the gods will never approve of them." she interjected Percy.

"Don't be a pessimistic person, Annabeth. Just look on the bright side. The gods might approve of it. They can't control the minds and feelings of their children, right?" he cleverly said with a grin.

"Since when did you get smart?" she asked with a laugh.

"Since I became your boyfriend." he replied and gave her a quick peck on her lips and they laughed.

"Hey, look at those two. They're holding their hands. Don't they look cute?" Annabeth pointed out.

"Yeah right and they look like Thalia and Nico." He added and realization dawned on them.

"It's Thalia and Nico! But why are they holding each other's hands?" she exclaimed, a little bit disappointed at the sight in front of her.

"You can call that fate or destiny, Annabeth. That means, there's a 50% chance that I'll win the bet." He said with a light chuckle leaving Annabeth disappointed ever than before.

* * *

"Hey, Thalia? Do you want to go swim? It seems you're in a deep thought. Why not relax a little bit in the form of swimming?" Nico invited, giving her a heart-melting smile.

She looked at Nico, then to the water and then back to Nico. "I think that's a great idea. I want to cool off. It's been hot lately. C'mon!" she replied, a huge grin on her face.

All afternoon, they were having the time of their lives and living their lives. During that time, an exchange of conversation happened between them and they seemed to be contented on what they're doing and you can say that they have had a blissful afternoon spending their time with each other.

Little did they know that two demigods are watching them all the time.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Then Review!**

**Lots of Love from amazinganj :**


End file.
